Konohagakure: The lost Empire
by Cecy Midnight
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un joven cartógrafo y lingüista busca probar la existencia de la isla de Konohagakure en un intento por limpiar el nombre de su hermano y abuelo fallecidos, pero en el proceso descubrirá más verdades de las que esperaba conocer; y un cierto rubio sera quien lo ayude. Advertencia YAOI SASUNARU/ITADEI
1. Un pasado ahogado en el tiempo

**Capítulo 1**

 **Un pasado ahogado en el tiempo.**

 **1/2**

"… en un solo día de mala suerte,

la isla de Konohagakure desapareció

en las profundidades del mar."

– Plato,360 a.C.

Si tan solo hubiera sido mala suerte…

Si tan solo hubiera sido… CAUSA de la mala fortuna que toco a sus puertas, un desastroso acto, broma de la naturaleza; la mala baraja en un gigantesco juego de mesa…

Si tan solo…

Algo… ¡Lo que sea!

Lo que sea… que los librara… de la terrible culpa estrujando sus perturbadas mentes…

Pero ya era tarde.

Quien habría podido predecir que la tragedia que se desencadeno aquel día los encontraría tarde que temprano. Condenando a Konoha y sumiéndola en una profunda y eterna obscuridad.

– ¡BAKA! ¡NOS DESTRUISTE A TODOS! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!

Claro, cuando cunde el pánico, echarle la culpa a cualquiera resulta demasiado fácil y tentador. Pero, a decir verdad, estaba en lo correcto. Sí era su culpa. De él, del de la izquierda, la mujer a la derecha, el joven de enfrente, el hombre de atrás… todos tenían la culpa.

Todos ellos habían traído la destrucción sobre sí…

–¡La ola avanza! ¡Debemos advertirle a Konoha!

Una armada se levantaba frente a una inmensa ola. La ola más grande que jamás haya existido. El "Fin" acercándose, enmascarado por un cuerpo brutal de agua que te mandaría al otro mundo de un solo golpe si cayera sobre ti. Un "Fin" que te mataría rápidamente si fuera complaciente, pero que te torturaría hasta el ultimo segundo si así lo decidía. ¿Qué preferirías? ¿Un golpe brutal que en menos de un parpadeo haya terminado misericordiosamente tu vida? ¿O una muerte lenta?, sintiendo como el agua salada penetra tus fosas nasales, rasgando y quemando tu garganta a medida que se filtra por tus pulmones. Incluso puedes sentir que el agua pasa por detrás de tus ojos hasta, eventualmente, ahogar tu cerebro también, sintiendo como tu cabeza amenaza con estallar. Imagina el ardor en tu pecho. Tus uñas rasgando tu cara, recorriendo su camino por tu cuello hasta llegar a tu pecho donde, con desesperación, estrujas y rasguñas con el único propósito de abrirlo y sacar el agua que te quema por dentro como si de ácido se tratase.

–¡Demasiado tarde!

Bueno, supongo que es una fortuna que el "Fin" haya sido complaciente. Un golpe bestial pero rápido. Que pena que hayan sabido que los golpeo.

Otra ola mas pequeña, una ola de plata salió disparada antes de que el agua pudiera aplastarlos a ellos también.

Un pequeño grupo de guerreros salió volando a toda velocidad sobre sus maquinas voladoras, el resplandor del frió metal desapareció tan pronto negras y estruendosas nubes se posaron sobre sus cabezas.

–¡Es tarde! ¡Konohagakure no sobrevivirá! ¡Los terrenos aliados han sido alcanzados por las aguas! ¡Konoha no será diferente! –gritó un chico montado sobre un tiburón metálico, dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que iba un poco más enfrente de él, Un paliacate obscuro cubría su cabeza por completo, su frente mostraba una banda que, aunque desgastada por años de pelea, portaba con orgullo, en su centro marcado el singular símbolo de una hoja.

A pesar de que su cabeza estuviera cubierta, aun así, podía verle las cicatrices que se extendían desde su cabeza hasta el frente de su cara.

–Si piensas darte por vencido, adelante. Pero no permitiré que tu cobardía manche el nombre de nuestros camaradas caídos. Todos ellos dieron sus vidas por proteger nuestro hogar. Que desees renunciar a estas alturas solo te hace un maldito cobarde que no merece morir entre nuestras filas. Si es nuestra hora, entonces moriremos como debe ser. Y déjame advertirte algo… –Le lanzo una mirada fría que hizo que el joven palideciera y se arrepintiera de tan siquiera haber abierto la boca. –Yo no permito que nadie en mis filas muera como un cobarde.

El joven trago duro y apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener su frustración y lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Su rostro mostraba lo joven que era y sus inocentes ojos reflejaban lo mucho que le faltaba por aprender.

–Pero… Ibiki… ¡¿Por qué?!

Una media sonrisa se formo en los labios del hombre marcado, dejando escapar una ligera risa denotando superioridad.

–Veo que lo has olvidado. –El menor lo miro sin comprender. –No se trata de como vivimos, sino de cómo morimos. ¡Porque somos Shinobis!

El joven lo miro impactado, como si lo hubiera abofeteado y devuelto a la realidad. En un de repente recordó todo por lo que luchaba, la razón detrás de años de esfuerzo y entrenamiento. Su mirada se torno seria y miro hacia el frente, dispuesto a cumplir con su misión y dar su vida por la causa que protegía de ser necesario.

Ibiki miro con satisfacción como el muchacho que tan solo un segundo atrás hubiera renunciado pasaba a convertirse en aquello que había trabajado tan duro para ser.

Continuaron volando a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la frontera de Konoha. Ya podía escucharse el estruendoso sonido de las alarmas. El pánico cubría las calles. Desde su posición era como si viera a cientos de insectos intentar entrar a sus agujeros. Una sensación de repulsión lo estremeció al ver como su gente sufría por sobrevivir y escapar al terrible "Fin" que se aproximaba.

Y hablando de insectos…

Vio como un gigantesco escarabajo se acercaba, sus enormes alas moviendose de arriba hacia abajo a gran velocidad, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto, al contrario, se dirigió hacia la figura que posaba frente a él.

–¡Shibi! ¿Qué informes tienes de nuestros aliados?

Montado sobre el escarabajo había un hombre de pelo castaño puntiagudo con bigote, usaba unos lentes negros rectangulares que cubrían sus ojos por completo. Al hablar denotó lo profunda que era su voz.

–Hemos tratado de evacuar la mayor cantidad de aldeas vecinas, pero me temo que muchas ya han sido consumidas por la ola. Muy pocos alcanzaron a sobrevivir. Si las cosas marchan con su mismo curso… me temo que este será nuestro fin definitivo. Ya no habrá escapatoria.

Ibiki cerro sus puños fuertemente, la desesperación y frustración amenazaban con flaquear su postura.

–Algo anda mal. ¡Esto nunca había pasado! ¡No sabemos de donde vino esta ola y peor aun es que el cristal no ha hecho nada para protegernos! ¡Shibi! ¡¿Qué ha pasado abajo?! ¡El cristal ya debería haber seleccionado al portador para protegernos! ¡¿Porque está tardando?!

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, un horrible estruendo provino de abajo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en completo horror al ver lo que sucedía.

Cientos de gritos le prosiguieron.

"...Era cierto..."

"Esto en verdad es el fin."

"Se... acabo... todo..."

* * *

 **¡Hola amigos! la verdad estoy súper emocionada con esta historia. Lleva ya como 3 años que no escribía ninguna historia y ya tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo.**

 **Lleva un buen rato que me dan ganas de escribir un AU de Atlantis pero no estaba segura con que historia hacerlo. Al principio pensé en hacerlo acerca de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", pero luego me decidí por utilizar el mundo de Naruto porque creo que podría sacarle un gran provecho a este mundo.**

 **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la historia no va a ser exactamente igual a la película. Quiero expandir detalles y usar ciertas cosas del mundo original de Naruto y plasmarlos en esta historia.**

 **Conforme avance la historia quizás tengan dudas de la trama de trasfondo. Créanme que es algo diferente a la de la película, lo prometo.**

 **Por cierto, esta historia es SASUNARU, claro que habrán otras parejas más adelante. Una de esas parejas es una sorpresa jejej.**

 **Como en cada historia por favor les pido que no sean muy duros y no hagan comentarios ofensivos. Quizás encuentren uno que otro error de ortografía, tratare de corregirlo jeje**

 **Estoy muy emocionada con esto! A cualquier hora que lean, les deseo UN EXCELENTE DÍA!**

 **Porfa no se olviden de comentar. Sus comentarios son muy importantes para que sepa yo que les esta gustando la historia, y si no, en cierto momento replantearla o escribir algo diferente.**


	2. Un pasado ahogado en el tiempo 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **Un pasado ahogado en el tiempo.**

 **2/2**

* * *

 **¿Como saber que en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tu mundo acabaría tal cual lo conoces?**

 **¿y si para un pequeño niño... aquel cambio... no fuera para bien?**

 **¿Como decirle que su destino giraría de la más extraña manera?**

 **...**

 **Pero quizás... solo quizás... al final del camino haya algo bueno.**

 **Siempre dicen que al final de la tormenta hay un hermoso amanecer. Lastima que el aun tenga que esperar para poder verlo.**

* * *

No sabía que había pasado, ni cómo había pasado. Pero sea lo que haya sido, lo aterraba.

Hace tan solo unos instantes habría jurado que se encontraba balanceándose de un lado a otro sobre un viejo columpio, el cual extrañamente ningún niño frecuentaba más que él. Podría decirse que era como su lugar secreto. Ja claro, cómo no. Un lugar secreto que ni siquiera es tan secreto pues a pesar de que nadie lo frecuentara, no era invisible para aquellas miradas indiscretas que rondaban en las cercanías.

No era tonto. Sabía cómo la gente lo miraba. Se percataba de su presencia al pasar frente a él y como sus ojos lo miraban de reojo. Conocía sus rostros, y de algunos cuantos hasta sabía sus nombres. La mayoría no eran desconocidos para él, pues eran los que susurraban a su espalda y quienes más ruido hacían.

Ellos eran los adultos de Konoha, y aquellos de rangos más altos como jounins y ANBUS. Uno que otro aldeano tal vez.

Era extraño, aquellas miradas… esos ojos… todos lo miraban de formas tan distintas pero similares a la vez que lejos de causarle comodidad, sus reacciones lo alteraban y causaban que un gélido escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

Si pudiera escapara de aquellos ojos, créanme que lo haría, pero… parecían estar en todos lados… acorralándolo como a un animal… haciéndolo sentirse como si no hubiera escapatoria alguna… y en efecto, no la había.

Al principio no había comprendido el significado tras aquellos ojos, pero conforme fue creciendo conoció sus significados, cada uno de ellos; pero… nunca entendió sus razones… nunca comprendió… ¿por qué a él?

Tristeza… pena… lastima… precaución… compasión… rechazo… temor… hay tantas palabras que podría usar para describir como lo veían que la lista seria larga si se atreviera a hacer una.

Tantas emociones, pero ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENIAN QUE MIRARLO ASI?! ¿CUÁLES ERAN SUS RAZONES?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS TENIAN QUE MIRARLO COMO SI SUPIERAN ALGO QUE EL DESCONOCIA?! El simple tema era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas y dejarlo sin dormir por noches enteras hasta que eventualmente su cuerpo lo forzara a sumirse en un intranquilo sueño donde las mismas miradas y cientos más de ellas estarían aguardándolo en los más obscuros y recónditos lugares de su mente. Las partes más inquietantes donde no se atrevía a explorar. ¿y porque habría de hacerlo? Después de todo… aún era un niño.

Aun así… tenía la extraña sensación que si lo hacía… descubriría… algo…

La razón detrás de todo.

Es duro que muchas de aquellas emociones embotelladas en los ojos de adultos las tuviera que aprender un niño a tan joven edad, y no solo aprender, sino… ¡imagínense el dolor de vivir con ellas! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en ignorarlas cuando sabes que todas se dirigen hacia ti?! ¡y lo más frustrante, no entender el motivo de su existencia! ¡¿SABEN LO INSOPORTABLE QUE ES QUE NO PUEDAN RESPONDERTE UNA SIMPLE PREGUNTA?! ¿POR QUÉ TODOS LO EVADIAN? ¿Y ESAS MIRADAS DE LASTIMA? Se sentía como si aquellas personas conocieran su destino mejor que el mismo, y eso lo molestaba.

El aire contenido en sus pulmones escapo de sus pequeños labios con lentitud como si temiera que hacerlo con fuerza fuera a quebrarlo.

Las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas como lo hacían casi todas las mañanas, claro que nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera su padre o su madre, o su padrino… o… el abuelo… nadie. Para todos el era como la felicidad andante, y planeaba que las cosas permanecieran así, aunque eso implique el quebrarse por dentro. Tal vez si sonreía todo el tiempo la gente dejaría de mirarlo como si fuera una clase de criatura moribunda.

Detuvo su balanceo. No había nadie a los alrededores en aquellos momentos.

Metió su pequeña manita por el cuello de su camisa y tomo el dije que colgaba de su collar. Ambas manitas cerradas en un fuerte puño, ocultando lo que se escondía dentro de ellas.

"Papi y mami dicen que no debo dejar que nadie lo vea. Dicen que es seguro para mi si no lo enseño. Que… si no lo muestro… tendré una vida normal… como cualquier otro. Pero… todos los demás muestran los suyos, incluso mi generación… ¿Por qué el mío es diferente? Acaso… ¿será por su color? ¿Significa que hay algo malo conmigo? ¿Eso es? ¿Qué acaso… significa que… VOY A MORIR? ¿ME PASARA ALGO? –Por un instante comenzó a alterarse y tuvo la brillante idea de salir corriendo y hacer un espectáculo en público. Pero no, eso no sería prudente, además de que sería vergonzoso. – Ugh… me pregunto… porque nadie quiere responder mis preguntas. Ni siquiera jiji"

Lentamente fue abriendo sus pequeños puños. Una brillante luz roja se escapaba de las comisuras de sus frágiles dedos. La intensidad hacia resplandecer sus dorados cabellos pintándolos de un rojo vivo. Casi podría parecer que su cabello ardía en llamas. Sus finas pestañas brillaban debido a las antiguas lagrimas que reflejaban la luz. Sus ojos azules confundiéndose con una noche estrellada.

Era hermoso. En sus manos podía verse un precioso cristal rojo. Mientras que los cristales del resto de las personas brillaban de un color azul, el suyo parecía como si hubiera fuego danzando en su interior. No era un rojo sólido, no. Más bien era como lava moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro del pequeño contenedor de cristal. Rojos, naranjas y amarillos resplandeciendo con intensidad. A decir verdad… tal vez estaba exagerando, pero… sentía que su cristal brillaba más que de costumbre y eso por alguna extraña razón lo alertaba, pero… ja no. Que tontería. Debía ser paranoico o algo por el estilo. Pero no, no. Esto de verdad lo inquietaba. Los cristales no solo brillaban hasta que su luz envolviera las manos por completo en un manto dorado solo porque si… espera… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS? ¿MANTO DORADO? ¡¿PERO QUE…?!

La luz estaba envolviendo sus manos cuando un terrible estruendo resonó.

Por un momento la brillante luz perdió importancia. Comenzó a escuchar el grito de cientos de personas, pero ¡demonios! No podía ver nada desde ahí.

Se subió al columpio y comenzó a escalar por las ramas que lo sujetaban hasta llegar a la cima. Pequeñas hojas y ramitas se pegaron a su cabello mientras escalaba, pero aquello era un detalle insignificante a comparación de lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

A la distancia, y me refiero MUY a la distancia podía ver que algo se aproximaba, y a medida que avanzaba se hacia cada vez más y más grande. Parecía como… una enorme muralla de piedra. Trato de enfocar sus ojos, pero en ese momento una terrible fuerza lo empujó hacia atrás, una gigantesca ráfaga de viento, haciéndolo caer. Sintió las fuertes ramas chocar con su cuerpo y las hojas cortando su cara hasta que aterrizo en el suelo boca arriba dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo aturdido.

Sabía que los gritos se hacían más y más intensos, pero estos se amortiguaron, siendo opacados por un horrible pitido resonando en sus oídos.

Un gemido de dolor escapo de su boca mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

–¡N…a…..to….! ¡…aru…to…! –acaso… esa voz… ¿trataba de decir su nombre? Su cabeza giraba. No podía entender lo que llegaba a sus oídos hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de él. –¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTOOOO!

Acaso era….

–¡OH DIOS, NARUTO! ! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!

–…¿ka-chan?...

Una mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja que llegaba más allá de su la cadera llego hasta su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza, pero en un instante, ese abrazo estrangulador se detuvo por completo. Su madre lo alejo de ella, sujetándolo con fuerza y desesperación de los hombros para poder verlo por completo. Su vista se poso sobre el cristal que no había dejado de brillar ni en un solo segundo.

–¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡GUARDA ESO!

Su madre tomo el cristal y lo coloco de nuevo detrás de la playera del menor. A pesar de ello aun había rastros de luz colándose con el cuello de la camisa, pero al menos bastaría para que nadie se fijara en él.

–¡KUSHINA!

En un parpadeo ya había un hombre al lado de su madre. Tenia largo y brillante cabello rubio y ojos azules al igual que él.

–¡¿NARUTO ESTAS BIEN?! –El hombre se arrodillo para inspeccionarlo. Una mano temblorosa se colocó en su hombro.

–Minato… –El mencionado volteo a ver a su esposa. La mujer tenia un mar de lagrimas corriendo por debajo de sus grises ojos. Minato la miro confundido. –…mira… –Señalando a su hijo con la mirada, o mas bien, señalando a aquello que colgaba de su cuello.

Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon con horror. No, ¡NO! No su pequeño… ¡No lo permitiría!

–¿Qué haremos ahora? No podemos permitir que –so preocupación fue interrumpida por la dulce voz de su pequeño que los miraba con miedo en los ojos.

–¿Ka-chan? ¿To-chan? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿acaso es algo malo? –Nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Acaso por fin… ¿todas sus dudas serian contestadas?

Minato y Kushina miraron su hijo frente a ellos. Ambos se apresuraron a abrazarlo mientras le susurraban cuanto lo amaban y que no se preocupara.

–No, mi pequeño, no es nada malo –claro que no podía decirle que no era nada, porque claramente su hijo ya sabía que en efecto significaba algo –No te asustes. No tienes por qué temer. No tienes que… ¿eh? ¿Minato? –Minato se separo del abrazo y se levanto del suelo. Levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, mirando el enorme cristal que flotaba encima de la ciudad. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras que la determinación invadía su rostro.

–Kushina, sujeta a Naruto y no dejes que se separe de ti. Los llevare a los refugios.

–Pero Minato, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con… –El aire la abandono. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Comprendió cuales eran los planes de su esposo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza. No podía seguir llorando. Si lo hacia su hijo se aterraría aún más. No. Naruto y Minato necesitaban que fuera fuerte para ellos.

–¿Ka-chan?

–¡Naruto, vámonos! –Con un poco de brusquedad levanto a su hijo del suelo mientras que los tres comenzaron a dirigirse a los refugios. No podían perder tiempo. La ola se acercada cada vez más. Tenían que poner a Naruto seguro.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que otra sacudida recorrió la tierra.

Kushina abrazo a Naruto para protegerlo de la tormenta de tierra que de pronto se hizo presente, mientras que Minato extendió sus brazos para cubrirlos a ambos de cualquier peligro que estuviera frente a ellos.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y la mano cubriéndole los ojos, intento ver más allá de todo aquel polvo.

Un estruendoso rugido resonó por todo el lugar.

Si creía que ya no podía escuchar aun más gritos de terror, estaba equivocado.

Levanto la mirada y su mandíbula callo. Su rostro palideció ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

–¿pe-pero q-qué…

Otro rugido.

Tapo sus oídos para amortiguar el impacto del sonido.

La nube de tierra se disipo dejando ver frente a ellos a un enorme zorro con 9 colas.

Lo que nadie vio fue una figura cubierta por los arboles hablando, dirigiéndose al zorro. Este lo escucho con atención.

–Tráemelo Kurama, antes de que Madre decida actuar y sea demasiado tarde.

El zorro asintió con la cabeza.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño niño que ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

"Ahí estas"

El zorro comenzó a avanzar hacia el pequeño que temblaba de miedo.

Minato regreso a la realidad al ver el blanco del Zorro. No sabía de donde había aparecido ni por qué quería a su pequeño, pero estaba claro que no permitiría que se acerque a él.

–¡KUSHINA, SACA A NARUTO DE AQUÍ! ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN A LOS REFUGIOS!

Al ver a Kushina correr con su preciosa encomienda tomándole la mano, el zorro corrió disparado hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos algo le golpeo con fuerza el pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

Minato miro impactado a la figura que se hallaba de pie a su espalda, no muy lejos de ellos. Había un hombre con traje de pelea negro y casco, sosteniendo un gigantesco y largo bastón con los extremos dorados.

–…Hiruzen…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Kushina había corrido con Naruto tomado de su mano. Era peor de lo que imaginaba. Luces rojas en los cielos alertando a la gente. El sonido de campanas y sirenas resonando en el viento. La muchedumbre corriendo de un lado a otro intentando ponerse a salvo. El cielo se había tornado de un profundo color obscuro, con nubes de tormenta cubriendo el sol. Apenas si eran visibles los soldados que volaban sobre sus máquinas, advirtiendo a la gente y ayudándola a llegar a lugares seguros. Sobre algunas maquinas había más que solo soldados. Había familias de aldeas vecinas. Sus bandas con símbolos ajenos los delataban.

Imagino que serian los pocos sobrevivientes del caos que se acababa de desencadenar.

El pánico aumento cuando la gente comenzó a mirar a lo lejos. El pelaje y colas del zorro eran visibles sobre los más altos árboles que pudiera haber, y sus rugidos solo empeoraban a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Intento abrirse camino a través de la gente, pero en un pequeño descuido, su mano y la de su niño se habían separado.

–¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO!

.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía que había pasado, ni cómo había pasado. Pero sea lo que haya sido, lo aterraba.

Hace tan solo unos instantes habría jurado que se encontraba balanceándose de un lado a otro sobre un viejo columpio, y al siguiente instante estaba de pie sobre la plaza principal. La gente corriendo sin parar, empujándolo sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

Podía escuchar su nombre siendo gritado por su madre, pero por mucho que tratara, no podía ver la roja cabellera que tanto distinguía a su madre.

Fue un alivio cuando el mar de gente comenzó a disiparse, como agua filtrándose por algún agujero. Miro a su madre que lo buscaba y llamaba con desesperación al otro extremo.

Iba a correr hacia ella cuando de pronto, una brillante luz roja se posó sobre él, iluminándolo.

Miro hacia de donde provenía la luz. Era el cristal que flotaba sobre la ciudad, pero por alguna extraña razón su color azul había pasado a convertirse a uno rojo intenso.

Un susurro escapo de sus labios

"pero que bonito…"

No se dio cuenta cuando el dije de su collar comenzó a flotar en su cuello, como si también quisiera dirigirse hacia la luz donde pertenecía.

Los gritos de su madre comenzaron a perderse en la lejanía. Mientras más miraba la luz sentía como si sus preocupaciones y miedo desaparecieran, como si fueran recuerdos perdiéndose en la memoria. Su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse. No podía dejar de mirar la luz. Era como si estuviera bajo una especie de hechizo, bajo un potente trance que nublaba su mente y juicio. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a desaparecer y todo a su alrededor comenzó a nublarse hasta extinguirse. Sus sentidos habían dejado de funcionar.

Lo único que existía en ese instante era la luz que lo señalaba y nada más.

Más luces que habían salido del cristal comenzaron a dejar de danzar, y con la velocidad de un rayo, todas ellas chocaron contra él.

Fue entonces que su mundo se torno de negro por completo. Como si el agua lo tragara y comenzara a hundirlo hasta lo más fondo del mar.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La plaza principal se había vaciado por completo. Kushina por fin pudo vislumbrar a su hijo en el centro de ella, pero algo andaba mal. Una intensa luz roja lo señalaba y el no hacía nada para apartarse de ella.

Fue entonces cuando el hermoso color azul de sus ojos fue remplazado por un color carmín brillante. Era como si su hijo estuviera poseído.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr hacia él mientras gritaba su nombre, tratando en vano de despertarlo de su trance.

–¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTOOOOOO!

Miro las luces dirigirse hacia el cuerpo del pequeño rubio a gran velocidad. Por un instante todo lo que pudo ver fue un resplandor blanco y nada más, pero pronto desapareció, dejando ver al pequeño inconsciente, siendo abrazado por la luz mientras esta comenzaba a atraerlo hacia la gigantesca bola de fuego roja.

La desesperación la consumió mientras obligaba a sus piernas a correr más rápido, pero un falso movimiento y Kusina termino cayendo al suelo mientras las lagrimas que desesperadamente había tratado de contener caían al suelo.

–¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una sombra corrió hacia Naruto, y con un movimiento hábil logro separarlo de aquella luz que buscaba apoderarse de él. Kushina distinguió la rubia melena y dejo salir un enorme suspiro de alivio.

–¡MINATO! –se puso de pie y corrió hacia su esposo que sostenía a Naruto en sus brazos. El pequeño tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido.

La felicidad duro poco al percatarse de lo herido que Minato se encontraba. El hombre cayo de rodillas, pero sostuvo a su hijo con fuerza para no lastimarlo.

Preguntar como estaba era estúpido, así que pregunto lo que realmente aturdía su mente.

–Minato… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué paso con ese zorro? ¿De donde vino? ¿Qué quiere de Naruto? Por favor… dímelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo se acababa, y sus almas estaban dejando sus cuerpos con rapidez. Una gigantesca garra se hallaba atravesando a ambos. La sangre brotando de sus heridas y bocas.

…

–Por favor Naruto, por favor… perdónanos… pero era la única forma de salvarte.

…

–Se fuerte, mi pequeño.

…

–Te amamos

…

–Toma nuestras vidas… mientras… aun… nos… pertenecen…

.-.-.-.-.-.

La sombra miro con desesperación. La ola estaba cercas, y si no actuaban ahora entonces todo lo que había hecho seria en vano.

–¡Kurama! ¡Ya no hay tiempo! ¡Tengo que hacerlo, de otro modo todo habrá sido en vano!

…

–Hazlo. Déjamelo a mí. Yo lo protegeré.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y dificultad.

Apenas si pudo ver una brillante luz a lo lejos y dos figuras siendo consumidas por esta. Antes de que la luz los consumiera por completo logro ver unos mechones rojos y amarillos

"¿Ka-chan? ¿to-chan?"

Después de eso, un horrible ardor le atravesó el vientre, un dolor que pronto se propago por todo su cuerpo. Como si por sus venas corriera acido. El dolor físico más insoportable que jamás había sentido.

Antes de volver a quedar inconsciente una voz lo llamo desde lo lejos. Podía escuchar los pasos correr hacia el a gran velocidad.

–¡Naruto!

"jiji"

La obscuridad lo consumió, y sin saberlo, a los restos de Konohagakure también.

* * *

 **Aquí esta la segunda parte! Ya había escrito el segundo capitulo con anterioridad y pensaba publicarlo el mismo día que publique la historia, pero me di cuenta de que estaría revelando mucha información que planeo mostrar más adelante a lo largo de la historia, así que reescribí el capitulo.**

 **Posiblemente lean el capitulo y no entiendan muchas cosas y crean que todo es un disparate y que nada tiene sentido jeje No desesperen que las cosas se irán revelando poco a poco.**

 **Quizás haya días en que tarde en actualizar, pero prometo que lo haré. Esta es una historia que de verdad me emociona y no pienso dejar de lado, pero porfa agradecería sus comentarios para que me den ánimos y sepa que les esta gustando la historia y que realmente esperan una continuación.**

 **Por favor recuerden no poner comentarios negativos u ofensivos.**

 **Que tengan un maravilloso día! (:**


	3. Caldera en el calabozo

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Caldera en el calabozo**

* * *

 **Sasuke Uchiha experto en cartografía y lingüística. Casi un prodigio.**  
 **Lastima que sus grandes habilidades no hayan podido salvarlo del vuelco del destino.**  
 **Su destino recaerá en las manos de unas serpientes**  
 **¿Pero quizás esta sea la oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo?**  
 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

* * *

-Tokio, 1914

Una colosal y espectacular edificación se levantaba imponente frente a una de las más grandes y concurridas avenidas de Tokio. No era de esperarse que el magistral museo siempre tuviera las puertas abiertas, pues la infinidad de gente que lo visitaba era mayor que en cualquier otro museo en cualquier época del año, y no era para menos.

El museo Otogakure fue fundado con el propósito de financiar expediciones y mostrar al mundo los grandes hallazgos de estas. Cabe destacar que las expediciones eran las mejores y más grandes en todo el mundo y aquellas que recolectaban los más preciados y maravillosos tesoros de diferentes alrededores del mundo. Desde simples pero preciosas vasijas hasta gigantescos y fenomenales huesos de dinosaurios que eran colocados cuidadosamente y expuestos al mundo para dar a conocer la magnificencia de aquellas criaturas que pisaron la tierra hace siglos. Los enormes huesos de las criaturas adornaban la entrada del museo causando gran impacto en los espectadores. Algunas colocadas imponentemente en el centro del salón principal y algunas otras colgando del lustroso techo. Hermosos y exóticos ornamentos en vitrinas de cristal. Cuadros de coloridas pinturas expuestas en cada pared. Columnas de mármol sosteniendo la edificación entera.

Simplemente era glorioso.

Es por ello que aquel museo era el más valorado e increíble en todo Japón. Incluso podría competir contra otros museos de alrededor del mundo.

Claro que era increíble, y todas las habitaciones eran alumbradas y exhibidas con majestuosidad… a excepción de una sola…

Aquel cuarto se encontraba apartado del resto de las salas. Unas escaleras en el rincón más alejado de todo el lugar eran las que bajaban y dirigían a aquel solitario sótano, donde libros y papeles eran archivados y objetos sin valor eran arrojados y olvidados. Una caldera con ligeros rastros de oxidación se encontraba al extremo de la habitación.

Claro que el lugar era amplio. Amplio para que toda la basura de la que quisiera deshacerse el museo terminara allí.

–Buenas tardes, caballeros. Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a todo el consejo que escuchen mi propuesta.

Y entre toda esa basura…

–Todos hemos escuchado la leyenda de Konohagakure.

Un cierto joven sobresalía.

–Un continente a la mitad del atlántico habitado por una avanzada civilización, cuya tecnología supera todo lo conocido.

El joven parecía tener a lo mucho unos 22 años, pero su apariencia era de un chico de 17. Su piel era pálida, pero no de un tono enfermizo como uno creería a primer instante, no. Su tez era de un color fresco, casi blanco como la leche.

Ojos sutilmente rasgados, pintados de un profundo negro como la tinta. El cabello obscuro un tanto largo y ligeramente alborotando, cayendo en mechones a los lados de su fino rostro, tan suave, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque salvaje y peligroso como el plumaje de un cuervo.

Sin dudas era un chico de lo más atractivo. Incluso su cuerpo estaba bien marcado.

En esos instantes estaba parado frente a un podio de madera, dando lo que parecía ser una importante presentación.

Otra cosa que cabía destacar es que su voz era un tanto profunda. Una característica que lo hacía aún más atractivo. Hasta podría llamarlo seductor.

–Según el filósofo Platón, la isla sufrió un terrible evento catastrófico que termino con la civilización entera y hundió sus restos en lo más profundo del mar. –Dijo esto mientras que con un palo largo de madera señalaba con fuerza en un mapa el área en el que se hallaban las palabras "Atlántico".

Su voz era seria, llena de profesionalismo, y su postura era erguida. Con esa actitud cualquiera podría considerarlo como alguien cuerdo, de no ser por el disparate que estaba saliendo de su boca.

–Quizás se pregunten ¿Por qué Konohagakure? Solo es un mito que los abuelos les cuentan a sus nietos para dormir ¿no es así? –Aquello… quizás salió un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía. Oh bien, nadie lo notaria. –pero en eso están equivocados.… y se los voy a demostrar…–Dijo esto último en voz baja y con los dientes ligeramente apretados mientras sacaba unas tarjetas grandes y una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en sus labios. Quizás su serenidad se estaba manchando ligeramente de agresividad. Seria preferible para el que nadie notara ese cambio un tanto brusco en su voz.

–Mil años antes de que los egipcios construyeran las pirámides, Konohagakure poseía electricidad, medicina, incluso la capacidad de volar. Pero no, no es solo eso lo que debería sorprenderlos, caballeros. –Decía todo esto mientras iba cambiando las tarjetas que tenía en sus manos, revelando fotografías e imágenes para validar sus palabras. –Textos antiguos revelan que la civilización de Konohagakure poseía un don mucho más valioso. Dicen que su gente poseía la capacidad de controlar la energía vital de su cuerpo. Actualmente a esta energía se le atribuye el nombre de "chakra" –En ese momento señalo un cartel pegado junto al mapa el cual mostraba un dibujo de una persona en posición de loto. Tenía marcado con color azul lo que parecía ser una clase de red dentro del cuerpo. – ha habido algunas personas que han buscado estudiarlo a un nivel mucho más complejo, pero sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo ¡esa gente lo logro! ¡dándoles un poder increíble para hacer cosas que nosotros ni imaginamos! ¡Dicen incluso que su control era tan grande que esta energía podía hacerse visible al ojo humano! Caminar sobre el agua, exhalar fuego, levantar muros de piedra con las manos, además de crear ilusiones tan poderosas con tan solo la mente, ¡las posibilidades son infinitas! ¡Inclusive se cree que posiblemente la medicina que ellos utilizaban también derivaba del manejo mismo del chakra!

–Caballeros, yo sé que esto suena espectacular e imposible para todos ustedes. –Oh, no tenía idea… –y si todo esto es real ¿Por qué no se ha descubierto hasta el momento? –este chico… –los textos afirman que Konohagakure poseía una fuente de energía de algún tipo la cual es muy probable les haya concedió sus dones. Más poderosa que el vapor, el carbón, incluso que los motores de combustión interna. ¡Caballeros, les propongo encontrar Konohagakure! ¡Buscar la fuente de energía y devolverla a la superficie! –acaba de perder la cabeza...

No se percato en que momento había bajado del podio. Su puño estaba levantado en el aire. Claro que su excitación había impedido que el pobre se percatara de aquel insignificante detalle.

De un momento a otro la seriedad se había desvanecido de su rostro. Al momento que la palabra "chakra" salió de sus labios, un brillo destello en sus ojos. Era como ver la ilusión de un niño al mirar sus ojos. El profesionalismo con el que había iniciado se había borrado a causa de la emoción y excitación al hablar de sus investigaciones.

Las emociones salían a flote tan fácilmente y con tanta fuerza como una fuga de agua en una tubería.

Rápidamente se acercó al podio para tomar una de las tarjetas que se hallaban encima y poder continuar con su presentación que comenzaba a parecerse más a un relato infantil.

–Ahora, esto que tengo aquí es la pagina de un texto que describe un libro llamado "El diario del Sabio". Un testimonio real de la existencia de Konohagakure y de su ubicación exacta. Basado en la traducción ancestral de un texto noruego, los historiadores creen que el diario está en Irlanda –"Ja, idiotas" –pero después de… comparar el texto con… UGH… las runas de este…JMPH… escudo vikingo… –hablaba mientras con toda su fuerza de voluntad intentaba sostener lo suficientemente alto un antiguo escudo vikingo. "Que suerte que haya encontrado este escudo entre toda esta basura" –"DESCUBRÍ" que una de las letras estaba equivocada –y sepan que hizo GRAN ENFASIS en la palabra DESCUBRÍ. Ya saben lo que dicen: el orgullo de un Uchiha es lo último que muere –Remplazando la letra incorrecta por la correcta podemos ver que "El diario del Sabio", la llave de Konohagakure, no está en Irlanda señores –Decía esto mientras que en un pizarrón verde borraba la letra R de la palabra Irlanda, claro que con mucha dificultad al estar sosteniendo un escudo gigante –Sino en Islandia. –Termino su frase con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Ahora caballeros… ¡UGHHHH!

Todo su cuerpo se fue hacia en frente.

La gravedad recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos.

Un sonido estruendoso resonó en todo el lugar. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de quitar su pie antes de que el escudo lo aplastara

Su cuerpo y el escudo desparramados en el suelo de una forma nada agraciada. Que vergonzoso, suerte que no había nadie para observarlo a excepción de algunas mascaras colgando de las paredes. Pero no se crean, incluso las máscaras parecían burlarse del infortunio del pobre con muecas enormes y sonrientes que podían considerarse perturbadoras. Tal vez por eso las hayan quitado de las exhibiciones. Quiero decir… ¡solo mírenlas! ¿Quién soportaría mirarlas? Bueno, el si solo porque ya estaba acostumbrado.

Lentamente se levantó del suelo mientras se limpiaba el polvo de los pantalones y mordía sus labios para evitar soltar un quejido de dolor.

Si una regla primordial tenía los Uchihas, era el mantener intacto su ego.

Pero vamos…

¿Porque demonios creyó que sería buena idea sostener el escudo mientras borraba el pizarrón? ¿Por qué demonios creyó que sería bueno cargarlo siquiera? Esa cosa pesa toneladas

Cuando termino de arreglar su atuendo volteo hacia el pizarrón donde estaba todo su trabajo y anotaciones con un ligero rasgo de preocupación en sus ojos.

–Esto esta bien, esta bien. Tengo dominado el tema, puedo hacerlo. ¿Palabras de autoconvencimiento? ¡Dios, estoy sonando patético! ¡NO! ¡tranquilo! Cálmate, no dejes que tus emociones te controlen. ¡UGH PERO ES TAN DIFICIL! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS VOY A MANTENER LA CALMA CUANDO ESA MALDITA SERPIENTE VA A ESTAR ANALIZANDO CADA UNO DE MIS MALDITOS MOVIMIENTOS Y CADA MALDITA COSA QUE DIGA?! Y PARA VARIAR, SU MALDITO MINION ESTARA TOMANDO ANOTACIONES EN BUSCA DE ALGO QUE LE PERMITA ECHAR POR LA BORDA MI INVESTIGACIÓN COMPLETA.

–TODOS LOS AÑOS ME HAN HECHO LO MISMO, PER ESTA VEZ… ¡ESTA VEZ NO SE LOS PERMITIRE! ¡YO SOY UN UCHIHA! ¡Y JURO QUE ENCONTRARE KONOHAGAKURE AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA EN MI VIDA! –Se volteo con brusquedad para encontrarse a si mismo apuntando con su dedo a… ¿sí mismo?

–Kami, en verdad soy patético… –Su cara decayó cómicamente. –¿Quién demonios habla consigo mismo frente a un espejo? –"No creí que fuera tan miserable como lo parezco ahora mismo."

Sip, definitivamente lucia miserable.

Sus hombros se destensaros y su rostro se relajó haciéndolo ver aún más joven. Era poco común que dejara que sus rasgos se relajaran. Normalmente siempre usaba una mascara estoica, pero cuando estaba solo… lo cual era casi todo el tiempo, podía permitir que su rostro se relajara, sintiendo como si un enorme peso se levantara de sus hombros.

Estaba a punto de relajarse aun más cuando un timbre sonó a todo volumen, el sonido vibrando en las desgastadas paredes.

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Paso sus manos por su rostro con fuerza tratando de borrar su frustración.

–"Ahora que demonios quieren de mi" –Se quedo un momento con la cabeza recargada en la pared, sintiendo las vibraciones. Esperando que con eso el horrible pitido se detuviera.

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

–...dos….

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

–...tres….

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

–...cuatro….

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… –"¡HAY MALDITA SEA!"

–Uchiha al habla –¡Bien! Su tono normal de voz había regresado. Un tono frío y monótono que no era de agrado para muchos. Suerte que a él no le importaba lo que muchos pensaran.

Una voz histérica se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea. Un grito lo sobresalto haciendo que tuviera que despegarse del teléfono para no quedar sordo.

–si… si… entiendo… en un segundo. –Rodo los ojos mientras intentaba contener un gruñido feroz. Se separo del teléfono y se dirigió hacia la vieja caldera. Giro unas manivelas redondas mientras estás producían un chillido y finalmente le dio un golpe brusco con una llave inglesa. Después de finalizar con aquel ritual que era común para él, regreso al teléfono.

–¿Ahora si es de su agrado? –pregunto, pero ahora fallando en contener un gruñido. Claro que lo único que gano con su arrebato fueron más reclamos y amenazas que al final nunca se cumplían. –Si… si… bien, no volverá a pasar, que tenga buen día. –Finalizo la llamada para luego azotar el teléfono con fuerza, sin siquiera molestarse en arreglarlo.

–¿Pero que demonios? ¿La quinta vez este mes? No es mi maldita culpa que la maldita caldera no sirva. En lugar de gastar tanto dinero en cosas inútiles como la remodelación de las paredes deberían invertirlo en una caldera decente. Así sus inflados egos junto con sus asquerosos traseros no estarían congelándose. ¿Y quien tiene que hacerse cargo de todo? Yo por supuesto. ¡Esto no es justo? Soy un Uchiha. YO debería estar afuera en aquellas expediciones que estos idiotas tanto financian, no aquí en una caldera haciendo el trabajo que otros podría hacer. Los odio, ¡los odio! ¡LOS ODIO!

Se sujetaba el cabello fuertemente como si quisiera arrancárselo, y no era mentira. Estaba tan molesto y desesperado en esos instantes que, si un miembro del consejo apareciera frente a el de repente, con mucho placer lo estrangularía hasta la muerte. ¡Oh! lo que daría por tener esa oportunidad, y más si se tratase de matar a aquella asquerosa lengua de serpiente.

El aliento de que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones salió con pesar. Sus ojos que hace instantes habían brillado con intensidad volvieron a decaer.

–ojiisan…nii-chan… ¿Qué dirían de mi si me vieran así? –pregunto con voz dolida a la nada. –Seguramente pensarían que no merezco tener el nombre Uchiha… pero… ustedes siempre fueron demasiado buenos que nunca pensarían así de nadie, y menos de mí. Eso es lo que más duele. Deberían decepcionarse de mí, pero nunca lo hicieron.

Lentamente se fue acercando hacia un pequeño mueble en el que yacía una vieja fotografía en un hermoso marco de madera, rodeado de velas blancas. La tomo entre sus manos y sonrió con un profundo cariño y nostalgia ante la imagen.

Su abuelo estaba de pie con su hermano a un lado de él. Mientras que el estaba en los brazos de su abuelo. Mostrando una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa única de pura felicidad que llevaba años que no se formaba en su rostro, y dudaba que llegara a formarse de nuevo.

Acerco la imagen con cuidado hacia el y la coloco en su pecho mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

–ojiisan, nii-chan, esta vez no los defraudare. –Alejo la imagen para darle un ultimo vistazo. –Convenceré al consejo de que financien mi expedición, encontrare "El diario del Sabio", buscare a Konohagakure y la traeré de vuelta a la superficie. Prometo que lo haré, y así por fin podre limpiar sus nombres. No descansare hasta que esta gente se arrepienta de haberlos llamado locos, no me importa si el lo ultimo que haga. Lo prometo.

Levanto la vista. En la pared colgaba una katana. La tomo entre sus manos y la desenvaino con sumo cuidado, acercándola un poco a la luz para que la fina hoja reluciera con esplendor. El mango era negro, y poseía el símbolo de su familia. Aquella Katana era un recuerdo de su abuelo. Un arma preciosa pero mortal pasada de generación en generación en su familia. Si la gente del consejo la viera no dudarían en ofrecerle una gran suma de dinero solo por exhibirla en su museo. Pero el jamás lo permitiría, no. Este era su pequeño secreto. Una antigüedad bien oculta y encargada a él para cuidar de ella y mantener a salvo de aquellos vendedores y compradores que solo buscaban poseerla en sus sucias manos.

Justo en ese momento sonó el reloj anunciando la hora de su partida. Eran las cuatro. Su reunión con el consejo era a las 4:30 p.m. Tenia el tiempo preciso para llegar al gran salón donde por fin haría justicia para su abuelo y hermano. Volvió a colocar el arma en la pared, haciendo una reverencia ante la pequeña ofrenda antes de alejarse de ella. Tomo sus tarjetas y pergaminos con excitación.

Claro que era un momento crucial, pero la simple idea de exponer su descubrimiento lo exaltaba a más no poder, aunque lo hiciera en frente de la gente que más odiaba, pero no importaba ¡Este era el día!

No cabía duda de que cualquier cosa referente a Konohagakure lo emocionaba y hacía que pasara de ser el joven estoico de 22 años a un niño de 8 años con las historias de su abuelo bien marcadas en su mente. Por supuesto que él sabía que no eran solo historias. Eran reales, todas y cada una de ellas.

–Por fin. –Se dijo con emoción. –Por fin saldré de este horrible calabozo. Se dirigió a las escaleras, pero antes de dar un solo paso más, un tubo cayo por donde siempre recibía el correo.

"¿pero qué…?"

Se acerco, tomo el tubo en sus manos y lo abrió para sacar su contenido.

"¿Una carta con el sello del consejo?"

Estimado Señor Uchiha,

Se le informa que su ponencia se cambió de las 4:30 p:m a las 3:30 pm.

"¿Qué mierda?" Levanto la vista hacia el reloj.

Otro tubo cayo. Rápidamente tomo la carta y la leyó con desesperación.

Estimado Señor Uchiha,

Al no presentarse, el consejo rechazo su propuesta. Que tenga un buen día en la oficina del Sr. Orochimaru.

"No, no, no, no, no, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sus manos sostenían el papel con tanta fuerza que eran capaces de romper el papel por la mitad.

Podría jurar que sus ojos brillaron de rojo y un atemorizante intento de asesinato comenzó a desprenderse de su ser.

–¡ESA MALDITA SERPIENTE!

.-.-.-.-.-.

5 personas salieron por una puerta. Uno de ellos tenía cabello blanco con un ligero tinte azulado y ojos morados. A su lado y mucho más alto que el, un chico con cabello y ojos naranja. Y del otro lado una muchacha con cabello y ojos rojos intensos, y lentes. Los 3 de ellos eran jóvenes, pero entre ellos destacaban dos figuras más. Un hombre alto con piel pálida y ojos amarillos. Su cabello era largo y negro, y caía con gracia por su espalda. Vestía un traje morado, bastante elegante. A su lado y un poco más atrás de él había un hombre más joven, el cual tenía cabello de un color grisáceo atado en una coleta, con ojos negros y gafas redondas.

El chico de ojos morados y la chica de cabello rojo bromeaban entre ellos mismos.

–Ese Uchiha juro que cada día esta más loco jajaja, hablando idioteces sobre esa tal Konohagaka, Konohoga, pfff lo que sea jajaja. –La chica a su lado reía con intensidad.

–Es cierto que está loco, pero no negare que es bastante atractivo. No me importaría volverme loca por el jajaja –El chico solo hizo una mirada se asco, mientras que el peli naranja solo veía a sus dos compañeros con una mirada de desaprobación. El respetaba bastante al Uchiha para hablar mal de él, después de todo el chico no era tan malo, y había tenido una que otra conversación bastante interesante con él.

Las risas de los dos resonaron por el pasillo, pero un grito mucho más fuerte los opaco. Ambos quedaron callados por el impacto y con los ojos bien abiertos.

–¡OROCHIMARUUUUUU! ¡MALDITA SERPIENTE RASTRERA!

–Vaya, vaya. Mira eso, Kabuto. Creo que Sasuke-kun esta de mal humor. –Dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa. El chico de lentes sonrío de medio lado.

–Así parece. Aunque no me sorprende. Su temperamento siempre ha sido bastante fácil de hacer explotar.

Sasuke se acercaba del otro extremo del pasillo con paso veloz, casi corriendo. Dirigiéndose directamente hacia el otro azabache.

–Creo que esta es la retirada, Orochimaru-sama. –Le advirtió. Con eso ambos hombres se apresuraron a salir del museo mientras que los otros 3 se quedaron congelados por el miedo.

El peliblanco empujo a la pelirroja para que fuera ella quien cargara con la ira del ojinegro, pero él estaba persiguiendo una presa mucho más grande. Un par de idiotas no le servía de nada.

–¡QUITENCE DE MI MALDITO CAMINO! –Les grito mientras los empujaba y hacia que ambos cayeran al suelo, uno sobre el otro.

El peli naranja fue el más prudente y solo se quito del camino del Uchiha. Lo vio alejarse con una mirada triste. Sabia cuanto significaba para él que avalaran su investigación. El mismo Sasuke se lo había contado.

Mientras tanto, ya fuera del edificio Kabuto le abrió la puerta a Orochimaru para que este entrara al vehículo y después de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de él prosiguió a ocupar el asiento del conductor mientras comenzaba a manejar. Por unos segundos estuvo tranquilo hasta que se sintió un fuerte golpe en el carro, pero ninguno de los dos ocupantes se inmuto. Incluso podría decirse que sonrieron ante tal acción.

–Nunca imagine que fueras tan imprudente e impaciente mi querido Sasuke. Sabes, la combinación de ambas cualidades puede llegar a ser bastante peligroso, y no necesariamente para los demás.

Orochimaru sonrió con burla al ver a Sasuke detrás de la puerta a pesar de que el carro siguiera en marcha.

No había sido difícil. Sasuke tenia una gran agilidad y treparse al carro solo había sido como un juego de niños.

Sasuke lo miro con ira y repulsión. Metió la mano por la ventana y tomo por el collar del traje al hombre. Esto alerto al conductor.

–¡OYE! ¡Bastardo, quítale las manos a Orochimaru-sama en este instante!

–¡NO! –Gruño con fuerza. –Ahora tu me escucharas a mí. –Hablo amenazadoramente, pero la sonrisa del hombre pálido permanecía intacta. –Trabaje mucho para que me quitaran esta oportunidad. No me importa que usted me crea o no, pero YO me gane esa oportunidad para hablar con el consejo. Si me escuchan, ellos no dudaran en avalar mi investigación.

–Pobre Sasuke. ¿Qué no sabes que el consejo piensa igual que yo? Seria una falta de respeto de mi parte el quitarles su tiempo por escuchar a alguien hablar sobre simples fantasías y que ni siquiera tiene una simple prueba de ello.

Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron ante la mención. Con mucho cuidado para no caer tomo uno de sus pergaminos y lo extendió procurando que el viento no lo doblara y pudiera ser visible.

–Esta vez SÍ tengo pruebas. Si tan solo me permitiera hablar con el consejo, yo ¡AGH!

Pudo sentir el auto detenerse con tanta brusquedad que lo hizo caer de el con gran fuerza. El auto detuvo su camino y Orochimaru observo a Sasuke tendido en el suelo, con el labio sangrando por la tan repentina caída.

–Ay Sasuke Sasuke, me duele que tengas que humillarte de esta manera. Si tan solo dejaras las fantasías que tu abuelo te metió a ti y a tu hermano a la cabeza. Que pena que el Museo no crea en mitos y folclore, si lo hiciera seguro tu historia nos haría ganar millones.

–Pero tengo pruebas esta vez, ¡de verdad! –Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y a sonar desesperada. Esta era su última oportunidad.

–Tu abuelo e Itachi también creyeron tenerlas y ambos terminaron muertos. Muertos y dementes. De haber sobrevivido deberían haberlos mandado a un Psiquiátrico. Aunque admito que sus muertes fueron un desperdicio de potencial. Aun eres joven, no permitas que el tu potencial sea en vano por seguir las locuras de unos dementes.

Eso fue el límite. Se levanto con rapidez del suelo y se abalanzo contra el carro. –¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE MI FAMILIA!

¡SLAP!

Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla lo mando de vuelta al suelo.

–Creo que me equivoque contigo. Creí que tenías potencial, pero –fue interrumpido con brusquedad.

–Si realmente hubiera creído en mi no me hubiera mandado a una maldita caldera. –Reclamo con enfado.

–¡Estoy harto de tus arrebatos! ¿Tanto quieres encontrar esa maldita isla?, entonces salta de un maldito río, Con suerte te reúnas con todos tus malditos familiares. ¡Kabuto, adelante! –Ese chico había agotado su paciencia.

Antes de que el coche arrancara dejándolo tirado, Kabuto le lanzo una última mirada a través del retrovisor.

–Por cierto, Sasuke, no vuelvas a abalanzarte sobre mi vehículo, y no te molestes en volver.

Con esas ultimas palabras el carro comenzó a avanzar.

–¡PUES NO LO HARÉ! ¡RENUNCIO!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el camino transcurrió en silenció hasta que Kabuto le lanzo una mirada a Orochimaru a través del espejo. Ambos con sonrisas triunfales en sus rostros.

–Bien, ahora que nuestro querido Sasuke renuncio, ¿Cuál es la siguiente parte del plan?

El hombre le sonrió con sus ojos entrecerrados.

–Inquieto como siempre, ¿no es así mi querido Kabuto?

–Jmmm solo prevengo futuras situaciones.

–No te preocupes por eso. Un poco más y pronto será nuestro turno de actuar.

–¿Así que solo nos queda esperar? –Dijo más como afirmación. No es que realmente le molestara esperar. El no era tan impaciente como cierto cuervo.

–Así es, mi querido Kabuto. Así es.

–Jnh me agrada este plan. –Dijo mientras que con el dedo se acomodaba los lentes y un brillo afilado resplandeció en ellos.

* * *

 **Hola chicos! Espero que les este gustando la historia y la estén disfrutando. Me gustaría mucho que comenten para saber su opinión y sobretodo sus comentarios son los que me animan a escribir. Es un gusto para mi que lean mi historia (: voy a procurar no tardar en actualizar. Sigan leyendo, disfruten y díganme que opinan.**


	4. ¿Senju? 1

**Capítulo 3**

 **¿Senju?**

 **Parte 1/2**

El camino fue más largo de lo que recordaba, claro que, si caminaba 5 pasos por metro, ¿cómo demonios no iba a tardar tanto? Y lo peor es que no paso por su mente el tomar un transporte para llegar a casa más rápido.

Inmediatamente que había visto a aquella serpiente marcharse en su elegante carro, se dirigió directamente a la caldera de donde tomo todas sus cosas para nunca más regresar allí.

Con profundo dolor y nostalgia quito de las paredes sus planos, mapas, borro cada anotación de cada pizarrón. Todo su trabajo en vano. Por un momento estuvo tentado a tirarlo todo, pero dentro de todos esos documentos también se encontraba años de arduo trabajo y esfuerzo de su hermano y abuelo. Aquello había sido su vida. Él nunca podría hacerles algo como eso, jamás.

Guardo la fotografía de su abuelo y hermano dentro de la bolsa de su chaleco, apago las velas, tomo la katana de la pared y la envolvió cuidadosamente con una tela para después enrollarla dentro de un pergamino y mezclarla junto con otros rollos de papel para que así pasara desapercibida para aquellos ojos curiosos e indiscretos.

Subió las escaleras y antes de salir y le echo un último vistazo a aquel que había sido su calabozo por los últimos 3 años.

Tenía la mirada gacha que no sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con el de otras personas al cruzar por los blancos pasillos. Escucho los reclamos de algunas personas, pero sus amenazas y gritos pasaron desapercibidos para él. No se despidió de nadie al salir. No es como si hubiera tenido amigos allí, o siquiera buenos compañeros, un mentor… o… confidente.

Nadie.

No había nadie en su vida más que los recuerdos pasados de su familia.

Al poco tiempo de que emprendió su camino, el cielo comenzó a nublarse como si de un acto de empatía se tratase. Como si el cielo también quisiese acompañarlo en su desgracia.

–…¿Acaso… también sufres el día de hoy?... –Susurro al cielo mientras heladas lagrimas caían de las tristes nubes.

Camino unas cuadras a paso lento, hasta que en cierta área se detuvo. Normalmente no pasaba por aquel camino pues quería evitarse dolorosos recuerdos, pero sus pies lo llevaron ahí sin que se diera cuenta o pudiera hacer algo respecto.

Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos.

–¿Qué no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer más que mofarte de mí? –Pregunto bastante molesto a la nada. Era como si la vida aun no acabara de divertirse con él, si así fuera ¿Por qué otra razón terminaría allí?

Levanto la vista, un edificio gris y opaco se hallaba frente a él.

Allí.

Allí mismo donde alguna vez se levantó la gran mansión Uchiha con todo su esplendor, elegancia y gloria.

Ahora… sus restos yacían debajo de aquel cemento apilado.

El recuerdo de su hogar… su familia… sepultados bajo una mísera construcción.

Recordaba aquel día con claridad. Su abuelo los había recogido a él y a Itachi muy temprano para llevarlos a pasear y llevarlos a conocer el museo Otogakure. El recorrido había sido sensacional con su abuelo contándoles historias y leyendas antiguas. Ese día los llevo al parque como solía hacerlo y compro un helado para cada uno mientras se sentaban y disfrutaban la vista, charlando gustosamente de sus planes futuros y como algún día los tres encontrarían la isla perdida de Konohagakure.

Había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

…

Y luego llego la tragedia.

…

Comenzó a escucharse un terrible escándalo.

Humo gris proviniendo del área en que se hallaba la residencia Uchiha. Su abuelo no había dudado ni un solo segundo en tomar sus manos y salir corriendo en aquella dirección.

Los helados mancharon el suelo. Él no sabía que estaba pasando. Quiso regresar para levantarlos, pero su abuelo no se detuvo.

Mientras más se acercaban, más se escuchaban los gritos.

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros, pudieron ver como su hogar ardía en llamas. Gente reunida, observando la tragedia sin hacer nada, estorbando a las personas que intentaban con desesperación apagar el fuego.

Podía escuchar la voz de su padre llamando a gritos a su madre.

–"¡¿Ka-chan?!"

El humo y cenizas invadía sus pequeños pulmones impidiéndole respirar.

Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que escapaba de sus temblantes labios eran rasposos tosidos combinados con un ligero llanto.

–¡ITACHI! ¡TOMA A SASUKE Y APARTENSE DE AQUÍ!

Quería protestar, pero Itachi había sido más rápido. Lo había tomado en brazos y corrió a un lugar apartado donde no pudiera llegarles él humo, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para bloquear la vista hacia lo que estaba pasando.

Miró a Itachi. El no temblaba al igual que una gelatina como lo estaba haciendo él. Su rostro tenía una expresión que no pudo leer. Por un momento incluso se preguntó si siquiera estaba preocupado por sus padres, si siquiera le importaban, pero antes de que pudiera hacerse más ideas erróneas, vio las lágrimas de dolor atrapadas en los ojos negros de su hermano, negándose a salir por su bien.

Si Itachi tenía un trabajo que hacer, entonces actuaba. No se permitía corromperse.

A diferencia de él… Itachi era fuerte.

–"…aniki…"

Miraron a su abuelo correr hacia el lugar en llamas, pero antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos las voces lo alertaron.

–¡VA A COLAPSAR!

–¡CORRAN!

–¡APARTENSE! ¡APARTENSE! ¡APARTENSE!

Y fue tal cual aquellas voces dijeron.

El techo colapso.

Los gritos de su padre y madre murieron, opacados por el caos.

Desde aquel día su abuelo se hizo cargo de ellos.

…

Su hogar no era tan grande como lo había sido la mansión uchiha. Al contrario, su abuelo era más reservado y simple. Una casa que bastaba para los tres, pero lo que realmente era el tesoro del hogar era el magistral estudio de su abuelo. A diferencia del resto de las habitaciones, aquel cuarto era inmenso, y podía jurar que abarcaba gran parte de la casa.

Dentro de su estudio había enormes libreros con una gran variedad de libros de geografía, historia y culturas antiguas, pergaminos, documentos, fotografías, imágenes, ¡Toda clase de cosas!

En las paredes habían colgadas espadas, katanas, kunais, shurikens, armaduras, armamento de civilizaciones antiguas. Muchas de aquellas cosas dentro de su estudio las había encontrado gracias a pequeñas investigaciones en lugares cercanos al Atlántico. Toda su vida y exploraciones había girado en torno a Konohagakure.

Con esa memoria en mente, fue como sus pasos lo redirigieron al hogar que había compartido con su abuelo e Itachi y el hogar en él que había habitado desde aquel trágico accidente, pasando sus horas leyendo e investigando.

Las gotas habían comenzado a caer con más fuerza, causándole pequeñas cortadas en sus gélidas mejillas. Las gotas de agua brillando en sus negros cabellos.

Tomo las llaves de una de sus bolsas, abrió la puerta y giro con lentitud el picaporte.

Los truenos comenzaban a hacerse presentes, iluminando ligeramente la entrada. Cerro la puerta suavemente para no alertar a su único amigo.

–Shiro ¿estás ahí amigo? Shi-¡UFFF! Vaya, así que aquí estas. –Dijo mientras tomaba a un pequeño perro que se había abalanzado sobre el en sus brazos. El cachorro era de un color beige en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y cejas, mientras que el resto de él era de un color café claro.

–Prendamos estas luces, a pesar de que ambos sepamos perfectamente por donde caminar, no tenemos por qué descuidar nuestros ojos de manera innecesaria, ¿no crees? –su compañero lanzo un pequeño ladrido alegre que hizo que Sasuke esbozara una ligera sonrisa.

Camino hacia una lampara que se hallaba a un lado para encenderla, pero justo en ese momento un terrible sonido resonó en todo el lugar.

O debería decir… ¿ronquido?

De la impresión Sasuke casi suelta a Shiro, pero en el último segundo este alcanzo a sostenerlo. Prendió la lampara con rapidez, pero no pudo ver nada inusual en la habitación.

Dejó a Shiro con cuidado en el suelo y se arrodillo junto a él.

–Parece que tenemos a un invasor bastante ruidoso aquí. Vamos, dirígeme a el Shiro.

El perro comenzó a olfatear y rápidamente corrió por un pasillo dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

–Eso es un buen chico –Lo halagó mientras corría detrás de él.

Ya en la sala, se paró de golpe ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Una mujer de coletas rubias y GRANDES pechos estaba acostada sobre uno de los sillones con los brazos extendidos y una posición nada elegante. Una botella de sake estaba tirada en el suelo, completamente vacía.

–"Espera, esa botella la compre yo ayer. Se supone que con ella celebraría mi triunfo el día de hoy… ¡pero eso ya no importa! ¡¿Quién demonios es esta mujer?! ¡¿Y QUE DEMONIOS HACE EBRIA EN MI CASA?!" –Se tapo la boca con ambas manos para no gritar del enfado

La mujer estaba murmurando cosas incoherentes en su sueño.

Estaba debatiéndose que hacer, si llamar a la policía o simplemente despertar a la mujer y echarla de su propiedad sin más. Claro que la policía solo se burlaría de su posición actual, así que ignoro la primera opción e iba a poner en marcha la segunda, hasta que…

–Je… jeje…ji…jiji… –La mujer comenzó a retorcerse y a soltar ligeras risas.

–¡SHIRO NO! –le grito en un susurro a su perro.

Shiro se hallaba lamiendo los dedos de la mano de la mujer que colgaba de un lado del sillón. Mientras más lamia, las rizas se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Corrió hacia el perro y lo tomo en sus brazos, pero fue tan brusco que hizo que la cabeza del perro golpeara contra la mano de la rubia y esta despertara de golpe.

–¿Pero… que demonios…? ¿Quién…? ¿Dónde…? –Pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas de un color casi rojizo. Obviamente se había sobrepasado con el sake, y no sabía si dudar que aquella haya sido la única botella que había bebido.

Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio mientras Sasuke permitía que la mujer aclarara su mente, pero nunca había sido muy paciente, así que no dejo pasar tanto.

–¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace en mi casa?! – … y nunca tuvo tacto para lidiar con las personas.

Unos segundos pasaron y la mujer seguía sin responder. Solo se masajeaba las sienes con algo de pesadez. Esto lo exaspero.

GENIAL ¿Qué su día no podía ser peor? Primero cancelan su cita con el consejo, luego su desagradable enfrentamiento contra aquellas dos serpientes rastreras, luego una visita melancólica al hogar se su infancia, los cortes por el frío en su piel, y ahora UNA MUJER MÁS QUE BORRACHA DURMIENDO EN SU SOFA.

–¡ACASO ESTA SORDA O-

–¡AY, YA CALLATE PEQUEÑO MOCOSO! –Con un golpe bestial lo lanzo volando casi al otro extremo de la habitación, haciéndolo chocar duramente contra la pared, la cual parecía tener una enorme grieta… pero… creo que eso ya estaba ahí…

Se acerco con enfado hacia la figura tirada en el suelo, quien temblaba ligeramente y trataba de contener un gemido de dolor.

– "El orgullo es primero"

–… maldita… vieja… – "Debo de admitir que insultar a aquella mujer no entraba dentro de mis mejores ideas. Bueno, ni que hacerle"

–¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES VIEJA MALDITO RENACUAJO!

Esta vez no fue su estómago sino su cabeza quien pago las consecuencias. Al parecer su ira ya había hervido todo el sake de su cabeza pues en esos momentos parecía bastante cuerda a pesar de estar moliéndolo a golpes.

–¡¿QUIERE DEJAR DE GOLPEARME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! –Grito mientras se levantaba de golpe y encaraba a la horrible mujer frente a él.

–¡Y TU DEBERIAS SER MÁS CORTÉS, MUCHACHITO! ¡NO TIENES NI LA MÁS MINIMA IDEA DEL TIEMPO QUE ME HAS HECHO ESPERAR AQUÍ! O que ¿tu abuelo e Itachi no te enseñaron modales? ¡¿POR QUÉ DIANTRES TARDASTE TANTO?!

–¡¿A SI?! ¿PUES AL MENOS YO NO SOY UN INTRUSO QUE SE METE A CASAS AJENAS A EMBORRACHARSE Y LUEGO GOLPEARLOS, USTED VIEJA… ah… pero… ¿Qué? ¿Haciéndola esperar? ¿mi abuelo e Itachi? ¿Acaso usted… los conoció? ¿pero cómo…? ¿de dónde…? ¿eh?...

Al parecer la vista de la mujer estaba posada sobre otra cosa pues no parecía prestarle atención a lo que decía.

–¿Primero se mete a mi casa y ahora no responde? ¿Quién se cree… –La mujer le sujeto la barbilla con un poco de fuerza para que este dejara de moverse. Vaya, parecía que el día de hoy a todo el mundo se le daba por interrumpirlo. "Que molesto."

–Ese labio está roto –Hablo con severidad. "Cierto, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle" –No es tan grave, así que puedo repararlo. Supongo que tienes un kit de primeros auxilios. Voy a curarte eso antes de que arruine tu rostro permanentemente.

– "¿Cómo demonios es que esta mujer pasó de ser una salvaje a una mujer metódica?"

Olvídalo, estaba perdiendo el punto.

Tomo la muñeca de la mujer y la alejo de su barbilla con un poco de brusquedad. Cabe decir que él era ligeramente más alto que la mujer.

La miro directamente a los ojos con una fría seriedad.

–Le preguntare una vez más. ¿Cómo es que conoce a Itachi y mi abuelo?

La mujer lo miro con algo de simpatía y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

–No soy quién para darte explicaciones, pero conozco a la persona que lo hará. Ahora, vamos a limpiarte esa herida.

Quería exigir más respuestas y negarse a su ayuda, pero sintió que seguir discutiendo con esa mujer era caso perdido, así que opto por solo guiarla hacia el maletín de primeros auxilios, con Shiro siguiéndolos por detrás.

–Lamento lo de la botella de sake. Muy buena, por cierto. Una de los mejores.

"¿Enserio? ¿Y ahora se lo decía?"

–No importa, de todos modos, nunca fui un gran bebedor.

–¿A sí? Entonces no importara que me haya bebido las otras dos botellas de tu cocina.

Esta vez no pudo contener el gruñido en su garganta, pero lo detuvo inmediatamente cuando una pesada mano le golpeó la cabeza.

–¡ITAI! ¡YA BASTA!

–A mí nadie me gruñe. Deberías agradecer que voy a curarte ese labio.

"Sí claro, quiere curarme y me sigue usando como saco de boxeo. A otro perro con ese hueso"

–por cierto… ¿Quién es usted? –Cambio de tema mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

La mujer sonrió.

–Llámame Tsunade.

* * *

 **Aquí esta la primera parte del tercer capitulo!**

 **En un momento subiré la segunda parte y haré aclaraciones al final, mientras tanto disfruten! :)**

 **Por cierto, lo que esta entre comillas "..." son los pensamientos del personaje. Olvide comentarlo jeje**


	5. ¿Senju? 2

**Capítulo 3**

 **¿Senju?**

 **Parte 2/2**

Así que, para resumir su situación actual, la vieja loca había sanado su labio, bastante brillante debía admitir. La mujer lo había hecho con un cuidado y profesionalismo con el que el jamás hubiera podido hacerlo, a pesar de su momentáneo estado de ebriedad.

Y ahora se encontraban metidos en un auto. Había insistido en manejar el y que la mujer lo guiara, pero tan terca como parecía ser, se negó y antes de que el pudiera hacer algo, Tsunade ya estaba en frente del volante. Y milagrosamente todo el camino había marchado bastante bien… o quizás solo debía agradecer que no había habido nadie en las calles en aquellos momentos para terminar atropellado.

El negro cielo se iluminaba con cada trueno que se dibujaba en el cielo, iluminando unas puertas de rejas que se abrían frente a ellos.

En la parte superior del umbral había una gran letra "S", pintada de un brillante color oro.

La enorme puerta de la mansión se abrió de par en par, revelando a una mujer de cabello corto obscuro y ojos negros quien vestía un kimono negro azulado y cargaba en sus brazos a nada más y nada menos que… ¡¿UN CERDO?!

–"¿Pero qué demonios pasa con esta gente? ¿Quién tiene un cerdo como mascota?"

Los ojos de la mujer frente a ellos se abrieron de par en par.

–¡LADY TSUNADE! ¡¿QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR?! ¡NO ME DIGA QUE OTRA VEZ ESTUVO BEBIENDO HASTA DESMAYARSE! ¡LE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE… ah? –la mujer y el cerdo lo contemplaron por unos instantes, hasta que sus ojos mostraron reconocimiento. –¡AH! Usted tiene que ser el joven Uchiha Sasuke. Adelante, lo estábamos esperando –le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que ambos pasaran. Cerro la puerta con cuidado y justo después escucho una atemorizante voz detrás de ella que la hizo estremecerse de terror.

–¡¿ACASO ME ESTAS LLAMANDO NEGLIGENTE?!

Agito una mano con fuerza para prevenir que se acercara a ella.

–¡NO! ¡NO! ¡PARA NADA LADY TSUNADE! ¡PARA NADA! JAJAJA

–jmmm, más te vale.

Sasuke solo miro la escena con horror.

–"Esta mujer de verdad está loca" "¿Quién es toda esta gentucha? ¿y como demonios saben de mí y mi familia?"

–Además no fue mi culpa llegar tarde. Este renacuajo tuvo la culpa. –Dijo mientras lo señalaba con su pulgar.

Sasuke la miro con odio. Esa mujer comenzaba a exasperarlo.

–"Jhn, si supiera…"

–En fin Shizune, tenemos asuntos que resolver.

–Oh por supuesto, ustedes continúen.

Tsunade lo dirigió hacia un elevador que comenzó a bajar. Las puertas se abrieron revelando un enorme estudio muy similar al de su abuelo lo cual le sorprendió. Debía admitir que este era mucho más grande. Había máscaras de todos los tamaños, pinturas de toda clase de técnicas. Armas de toda clase, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande, de la más frágil a la más resistente, de la más letal a simples escudos de protección. Enormes libreros repletos de libros que abracaban la pared completa.

Salió del elevador con paso lento, admirando todo a su alrededor. Estaba tan absorto en lo que veía que por poco no escuchó como las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

Tsunade se quedó dentro del elevador, viéndolo con aquellos profundos ojos miel y una sonrisa en sus labios.

El la miro con una ceja alzada.

–Suerte.

Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la mujer ya se había ido, dejándolo completamente solo en aquel lugar… o eso creía.

Un cálido fuego se encendía en la chimenea, siendo la única fuente de luz y calor en aquel lugar. Se acerco a ella con las manos extendidas para calentarse un poco. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar seguir recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una enorme pintura de nada más y nada menos que su abuelo al lado de otro hombre.

Al mirarla sus ojos se ensancharon por completo.

El hombre que desconocía poseía una sonrisa enorme, con el brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro, mientras que su abuelo estaba con los brazos cruzados, una típica posición que siempre ponía, pero… sus hombros parecían ligeramente tensos, como si hubiese tratado de contener algo dentro de él. Pero eso no es lo que lo había sorprendido. Lo que más le había impactado era el rostro de su abuelo. Tenía una enorme sonrisa que casi podía ser comparble con la de él otro.

El asombro se hizo palpable en su rostro.

Parecía como si su abuelo hubiera tratado de contener su sonrisa, fallando miserablemente. Su abuelo casi nunca sonreía, al menos no así. Verlo de esa manera era algo único, se sentía como si hubiera descubierto un preciado secreto que solo el otro hombre conocía, pero… ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era de su abuelo?

–…abuelo… –la palabra salió de sus labios como un susurro, claro que no esperaba que nadie lo escuchara.

–Madara Uchiha, el mejor explorador del mundo, después de mi claro JAJAJAJAJA –La voz y la carcajada fueron tan estrepitosas que lo sacaron de sus casillas con brusquedad y casi pierde su balance en el suelo.

Podía sentir que su corazón estallaría por el tremendo susto.

Volteo con rapidez y se vio de frente con el hombre que estaba en la pintura. Era un hombre alto de piel morena y ojos marrones. Una larga cabellera obscura que llegaba hasta su cintura, aunque ya se notaban mechones plateados. Estaba vistiendo un kimono rojo. Su rostro tenía ligeras arrugas denotando su edad… que… era algo confusa. Si es que aquel hombre tenía la edad de su abuelo imaginó que debería verse más grande, pero hasta eso el hombre parecía conservarse bastante bien y en perfecta salud pues estaba blandiendo un zanbato con maestría y gracia sin siquiera temblar un poco en sus movimientos.

–Se lo que estás pensando. Mi familia es de sangre joven, nos conservamos bastante bien a través de los años ¿no te parece? Pregúntale eso a mi nieta Tsunade JAJAJAJA – "Otra vez esa maldita risa. Espera… ¿NIETA?" –Soy viejo, pero no lo suficiente. –Dijo con orgullo. –Ojalá nos hubieras visto a Madara y a mí en nuestra juventud. Incluso le enseñamos unas cuantas técnicas a Itachi. Le insistí a Madara que te trajera con él en sus visitas, pero aun eras demasiado joven y Mikoto no te soltaba de sus manos.

– "Se acabo, necesito respuestas"

–Disculpe señor… –"Demonios, ni siquiera sé quién es este hombre"

–¿Señor? –en ese momento detuvo su danza con el arma y volteo a mirarlo. – Vamos nunca me gusto tanta formalidad, solo Hashirama. –Al notar la confusión en su rostro volvió a aclarar –Ya sabes, Hashirama Senju. ¿Qué… Madara jamás te hablo de mí?

–No –respondió sin más al ser la respuesta más obvia.

Su cara cayó al suelo con un aura obscura y deprimente rodeándolo.

–…Madara… Bueno, no debería sorprenderme viniendo de mi mejor amigo. Después de todo, él siempre fue muy reservado. ¡Pero bueno, ni que hacerle! –su rostro paso de deprimido a feliz en menos de un segundo.

–¿Mejor amigo? Así que se conocieron bien. –Dijo mientras nuevamente contemplo la pintura de los dos hombres.

–Bien, ya que Madara tuvo la descortesía de jamás mencionarme, me introduciré a mí mismo. –Coloco una mano sobre su hombro y lo dirigió hacia un sofá y le ofreció una caliente taza de té que acepto gustosamente.

–Me gustaría contarte toda nuestra historia y anécdotas juntos, pero por tu cara veo que estas necesitado de respuestas. Toda esta situación debe ser un dolor de cabeza para ti. –dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras bebía un sorbo de té. –Veras, Madara y yo nos conocimos desde pequeños. Ambos soñamos con ser grandes exploradores. Llegamos a tener nuestros conflictos y rivalidad, por no mencionar unos cuantos problemas con mi hermano Tobirama, pero al final nuestra amistad perduro. Él siempre me hablo mucho de su familia, pero supongo que nunca me menciono a mí. Al parecer el único que sabía de mi existencia fue tu hermano. A medida que Itachi fue creciendo fue trayéndolo con él a nuestras reuniones, incluso nos acompañó a unas cuantas expediciones. Aquellos dos nunca dejaron de hablar acerca de cómo encontrarían la isla perdida de Konohagakure. Como ya lo mencioné, cuando tu naciste, le insistí en que te trajera, pero tu apenas eras un bebé jaja. Paso el tiempo y… ocurrió el incendio. Sus visitas se hicieron menos frecuentes ya que tenía que encargarse de ustedes, así que por un tiempo perdimos contacto. No supe nada de él hasta después de 5 años, cuando me envió una carta. Fue entonces que nos reencontramos.

–Pero Hashirama, no entiendo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué hago aquí?

–Acércate a la mesa –le dijo sin más. Señalando una mesa redonda de caoba en una esquina.

Se puso de pie, dejando la taza de té a un lado y se acercó con cuidado. No había nada encima a excepción de un paquete envuelto en papel. En él tenía escrita las palabras:

Para Sasuke

Con amor

Madara e Itachi Uchiha

–Pero si es de Itachi y mi abuelo. –Lo miro con interrogación.

–Vinieron conmigo hace años. Me dijeron que si a ellos les pasaba algo entonces debía dártelo cunado estuvieras listo.

–"¿Si a ellos les pasaba algo?, eso significa… que ellos…"

Arranco el papel con sumo cuidado, revelando lo que parecía ser una especie de diario de cuero.

Sus ojos se ensancharon a más no poder.

–Esto… –Sus manos comenzaron a temblar –no puedo creerlo… es… es… El diario del Sabio… –Dijo atónito. –No… no puedo creerlo. Hashirama, este diario es crucial para hallar Konohagakure, el continente perdido.

Volteo para mirar a Hashirama quien en un de repente había cambiado su tasa de té por un pequeño vaso de sake.

–JA Konohagakure, no nací ayer muchacho, yo también fui explorador. –se burló mientras desaparecía detrás de una clase de puertas que lo cubrían mientras comenzaba a cambiarse el kimono rojo.

–No, de verdad ¡Aquí está todo! Coordenadas, señas ¡TODO! –habló emocionado mientras comenzaba a hojear el diario, descifrando sus palabras con excitación.

–bah, seguramente es falso. –apareció de nuevo vistiendo un traje blanco.

Cerro el diario con fuerza y miro a Hashirama bastante molesto.

–Hashirama, mi abuelo e Itachi no lo habrían dejado si fuera falso. Yo lo sé. Daria todo lo que tengo o juraría por mi vida que este es el verdadero diario del Sabio. Incluso usted puede comprobarlo. Mire, aquí… –iba a enseñarle el diario, pero el hombre ya había caminado hacia una mesa que se hallaba frente a una enorme pecera. Había peces de todos los colores y tamaños.

–Aja, aja. ¿y qué vas a hacer?

–Reuniré fondos. –la gran determinación era evidente en su voz. –¡El museo! –señalo emocionado como si hubiera dado en el blanco.

–JA, ¿Con ese nido de serpientes? Nadie te creerá.

–Se los mostrare. ¡Hare que me crean!

–Cómo lo hiciste hoy.

–¡SI! ¿Qué? ¡DIGO, NO! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIO LO SUPO?! ¡¿CUÁNTO LLEVA ESPIANDOME?! –el hombre abrió la boca para responder, pero Sasuke lo silencio antes de que hablara. –Olvídelo, no quiero saber, y olvídelos a ellos. No importan. ¡ENCONTRARE KONOHAGAKURE YO SOLO DE SER NECESARIO, AUNQUE SEA EN UN BOTE DE REMOS!

El hombre frente a él lo miro con felicidad y una enorme sonrisa.

–No cabe duda de que son Uchihas. No esperaba menos de ti. Pero olvida el bote –le dijo mientras presionaba un botón rojo de la mesa. – ¡viajaremos con estilo!

Las compuertas de la mesa se abrieron y apareció el prototipo de un enorme submarino, naves, carros, ¡todo y hasta más de lo que se necesitaba en una exploración normal!

Sasuke parecía a punto de desmayarse.

–¡Todo está listo! ¡Todo el numerito! JAJAJA

–Pero Hashirama… usted dijo… –Se levanto de la mesa y puso su brazo en los hombros del menor.

–Durante años tu abuelo nos mareo a mí y a Tobirama con historias de aquel libro. Yo soy explorador, pero no iba creer en puro folclore y fantasías. No creí ni una palabra, hasta que un día decidí que haríamos una apuesta. Claro que nunca se me dieron bien las apuestas jaja. Le dije, Uchiha, si algún día encuentras ese dichoso diario no solo pagare la expedición, sino que te besare en la boca, ¡y Hashirama Senju nunca rompe sus promesas! –Tomo un marco que estaba en un pequeño buro y se la entrego. – Imagina el susto cuando lo encontró. Por un momento pareció haberse arrepentido de haber encontrado ese dichoso diario jajajaja.

En la fotografía aparecía Hashirama con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se rascaba la nuca, y su abuelo con el diario en sus manos, escupiendo la saliva de su mejor amigo con asco.

Dejo escapar una carcajada tan inusual que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

Le regreso la fotografía al hombre quien lentamente la volvió a colocar en su lugar y se dirigió al recuadro frente a la chimenea.

Los ojos de Hashirama se llenaron de dolor.

–Se que Madara y tu hermano nos dejaron Sasuke, que descansen en paz, pero lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo. ¡Hashirama Senju nunca retrocede a su palabra! ¡¿Escuchaste eso Madara?! ¡PASARE AL MÁS ALLÁ CON LA CONCIENCIA LIMPIA, CAMARADA! –El aliento abandono sus pulmones haciendo que su cuerpo se encorvara ligeramente. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

Sasuke lo miro con tristeza.

Sabía que el hombre mostraba dolor por Itachi, pero no podía compararlo con el dolor que reflejaba con la mención del nombre de su abuelo.

El dolor en la voz y ojos de aquel hombre eran tan profundos que podía sentir que era algo que él ni siquiera había experimentado nunca… y por un momento dudo si algún día lo sentiría…

Aquel hombre parecía haber conocido a su abuelo mejor que nadie. Pero eso lo alegro. Saber que al menos había una persona en el mundo que había conocido en su totalidad al verdadero Madara Uchiha.

–Tu abuelo fue un gran hombre. Tal vez tu no sepas cuán grande fue. Esas víboras del museo lo aplastaron, se burlaron de él. La decepción lo mato. Y para Itachi… temo decir que la historia no fue diferente. Si logro mostrarles, aunque solo sea una prueba, será suficiente. –un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios. –Ay… Sasuke… ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! –Pregunto con excitación. –¡Hay cosas que hacer! –comenzó a jalarlo de su chaleco hacia otra mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación

Esta vez podía jurar que casi cae al suelo por la impresión por el cambio de humor tan repentino.

–"¿Qué así son todos los Senju?"

–Pero Hashirama, si queremos que esto resulte necesitamos a una tripulación.

–Ya la tengo.

–¡Pero se necesitan ingenieros y geólogos expertos!

–¡Los tenemos! Lo mejor de lo mejor.

Kiba Inuzuka: Rastreo, geología y excavación. Este chico adora a su perro.

Deidara: Explosivos. Estuvo en prisión por su inusual forma de expresar su arte.

Sakura Haruno: Que no te engañe su edad. Sabe más de motores de lo que te puedes imaginar, además de que tiene una fuerza bestial que fácilmente se compararía con la de Tsunade.

Son la tripulación que encontró el diario.

–¿Dónde estaba?

–En Islandia.

En ese momento no pudo contener su excitación.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es cierto! ¡TOMA ESO, ASQUEROSA LENGUA DE SERPIENTE! JAJAJA –admito que comenzó a reír como un histérico.

El hombre que lo contemplaba se aclaro la garganta para captar su atención.

–Solo necesito… un experto en garabatos. Así que es tu decisión. Continuar con la investigación de tu hermano y abuelo, o volver a la caldera.

–…

–…

–… así que… ¿este no es un sueño? Por qué ya duro demasiado. –se llevo la mano a la cabeza para prevenir un posible desmayo.

–… JAJAJAJAJJAJA veo que ya estas entendiendo.

–si… ammm… yo… ammm… –Estaba totalmente perdido en esos momentos. –yo… tengo que renunciar a mi empleo.

–Echo, renunciaste esta tarde.

–¿de verdad? –dijo bastante sorprendido, no recordando los sucesos de aquella tarde.

–Si, no dejo cabo suelto. –"Vaya, este hombre sí que se entera de todo. Es aterrador de solo pensar en eso."

–Mi casa, voy a necesitar a alguien que cuide de ella.

–Arreglado –dijo como si nada.

–¿Mis cosas?

–Empacadas

–Mis libros

–En cajas

–"cielos, ¿qué no hay nada que este hombre no sepa? –Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por su rostro. –Mi perro.

¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!

Justo es ese momento una bola de pelos se abalanzo sobre él.

–"Vaya, si que piensa en todo. Definitivamente este hombre podría considerarse un acosador" –pensó, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shiro, quien se acurruco en sus cálidos brazos.

–Madara e Itachi tenían un dicho, Sasuke. Nos recuerdan por los regalos que dejamos a nuestra gente preciada. Este diario es su regalo. Su memoria vive en él. Konoha espera. –Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un saco negro.

No dudo ni un solo segundo.

Rápidamente lo tomo y se lo coloco. Una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

–"Vaya, puede que sea la viva imagen de Itachi, pero tiene tu sonrisa, Madara."

–¡ACEPTO HASHIRAMA! ¡NO DECEPCIONARE A NADIE ESTA VEZ! ¡ES TAN EMOCIONANTE QUE NI YO PUEDO CONTENERME!

* * *

 **Aquí esta la segunda parte del tercer capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten y comenten para saber su opinión. Se que muchos probablemente estén un poco hartos porque aun no llega el Sasunaru e Itadei, pero en esta historia también quiero detallar en más detalles que solo la relación, así que les pido paciencia. Posiblemente pasando el siguiente capitulo ya puedan leer por fin el encuentro de Sasuke y Naruto.**

 **Que tengan un excelente día!**

 **Como lo prometido, aquí vienen las aclaraciones ya que no estoy segura si esta información la vaya a aclarar más adelante, así que de una vez:**

 **En la historia Sasuke tiene 22 años, pero tiene su apariencia de Shippuden. Itachi y sasuke se llevan 5 años, así que aquí les pongo sus edades según los acontecimientos de la historia.**

 **-Cuando mueren los padres de Itachi y Sasuke:**

 **-Sasuke: 5 años**

 **-Itachi: 10 años**

 **-Madara: 53 años**

 **-Cuando mueren Itachi y Madara:**

 **-Sasuke: 17 años**

 **-Itachi: 22 años**

 **-Madara: 65 años**

 **-Historia actual y las edades que tendrían:**

 **-Sasuke: 22 años**

 **-Itachi: 27 años**

 **-Madara: 70 años**


	6. Uchiha a bordo

**Capítulo 4**

 **Uchiha a bordo**

–¡BUAAAAAARGH!

El sonido de la bocina del gigantesco barco estrepitó en sus oídos, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente debido a las arcadas que había intentado contener fallidamente.

¿Dije ligeramente? ¿Qué demonios? ¡Si sus piernas temblaban como una vil gelatina!

Su blanca piel había palidecido a tal extremo que unas cuantas venas en su rostro eran visibles. Su rostro pasó de uno elegante a uno enfermizo.

Pudo sentir el vómito recorriendo el camino hasta su garganta irritada.

–"… ay no, aquí viene, AQUÍ VIENE…" ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡BUAAAARGH!

Ese último vomito fue suficiente para saber que ni una sola de las bolas de arroz que había desayunado en la mañana permanecía en su estómago. Todas ellas disolviéndose en el fondo del mar.

"Qué asco"

El sabor a tomate inundo su boca. "Por mucho que amara el tomate, no es un sabor que le complaciera mientras todo su estómago estaba escapando por su boca."

–…tomates… ¿Por qué tomates? Ni siquiera desayune tomates. –Dijo para sí mismo mientras restregaba su mano por su cara que apenas si comenzaba a recuperar su color. –Que vergüenza. Soy un Uchiha, los Uchihas no vomitamos.

Queriendo mostrar superioridad, intento reponer su postura, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió otra ola de nauseas golpearlo fuertemente. Rápidamente llevo su mano para evitar que algo más saliera de su boca. –¡BUAGH! "¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA?! ¡VOMITANDO COMO UN NIÑO! SI ITACHI Y MI ABUELO PUDIERON RESISTIR ANDAR EN UN ESTÚPIDO BARCO ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS YO NO? ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA, UCHIHA! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡DEBIL! ¡BAKA…

Antes de que pudiera seguir insultándose a si mismo, una voz lo interrumpió.

–Atención, todo el personal a la plataforma, y la persona que puso el letrero del baño en mi puerta ja ja fue muy gracioso –La voz sonaba aburrida y lenta, como si tan solo abrir la boca estuviera matando al pobre sujeto que hablaba a través del micrófono.

Sin darle más pensamiento a la voz, tomo su mochila y se dirigió al lugar indicado.

Ya a bordo pudo vislumbrar a un gran número de ingenieros trabajando con diferentes clases de maquinaria, haciendo montones de cosas que él no tenía ni la más remota idea de para que eran. Había diferentes clases de carros. Desde el más simple vehículo de carga hasta un taladro gigante.

Miro a su alrededor, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse y girar de un lado a otro, siguiendo a sus ojos que se posaban sobre cada cosa que había en el lugar. El chirriante sonido de los metales chocando inundaba el lugar. Chispas de fuego cayendo al suelo y quemándolo. Cada vez que se acercaba para observar algo, un golpe de calor lo apartaba bruscamente.

Miró de un lado a otro dándose cuenta de que no tenia ni idea en donde había terminado.

–"¿y ahora donde demonios estoy?"

Miro a su alrededor tratando de localizar a alguien con las manos desocupadas para preguntarle a donde debía reportarse.

Finalmente pudo ver a un hombre con cabello plateado bajando de un carro.

–Disculpe, necesito reportarme, ¿usted sabe… –Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase el hombre volteo a mirarlo, revelando así su cara.

Bueno…

En realidad, no paso ni una ni la otra.

En definitiva, el hombre no lo estaba mirando, y ni siquiera podía mirarle la cara ya que la tenia cubierta por un libro verde con el título… Su cara enrojeció al leer las palabras. No, definitivamente no mencionaría el título de ese libro.

"Que clase de persona lee algo así? Seguro es un maldito pervertido."

El hombre permaneció sin mirarlo haciendo que su temperamento comenzara a hervir.

–¡¿Al menos podría hacerme caso?! Necesito saber dónde debo reportarme.

…

…

Nada

….

Si de por si le estaba costando con todo su orgullo el tener que pedirle a alguien ayuda, ¡el echo que ese hombre no le contestara era el colmo!

–¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDE SER PARTE DE ESTA EXPEDICIÓN SI NI SIQUIERA PRESTA ATENCIÓN A LA PERSONA QUE LE ESTA HABLANDO?!

Los ojos del hombre viajaron a través de las últimas palabras de la pagina y finalmente cerro el libro. Despegándolo de su cara, revelando… ¿UNA MASCARA? ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS CUBRE MÁS DE LA MITAD DE SU CARA CON UNA MASCARA?

Definitivamente hay gente muy misteriosa en el mundo. ¿O debería decir… extraña?

–ahora sí. ¿Qué decías?

La cara de Sasuke casi cayó al suelo. Esta volvió a enrojecer, pero ahora no por la vergüenza sino por la ira de que aquel sujeto estuviera ignorándolo.

–¡Maldición! ¡Te he preguntado… –Antes de que terminara de reclamarle al otro hombre, otra voz los interrumpió.

–¡Oye Kakashi! ¡tenemos un problema aquí!

"¡¿POR QUÉ TODA LA GENTE ME INTERRUMPE CUANDO ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡SOY UN UCHIHA! ¡YO NO DEBERIA PASAR POR ESTA CLASE DE SITUACIONES!"

… por si no se han dado cuenta… su complejo de superioridad rebasa los estándares de un Uchiha normal…

–Dame un momento. –le dijo el hombre de la máscara, quien se dirigió hacia un joven el cual estaba en un auto que estaba siendo bajado al suelo.

Sasuke se cruzo de Brazos y siguió por atrás al hombre, que según había entendido, se llamaba Kakashi. No es que el fuera alguien entrometido o chismoso. Al contrario, odiaba entrometerse con asuntos ajenos, pero si estaba en esta expedición, entonces haría hasta lo posible por asegurarse de que todo resultara a la perfección.

…pero aquí entre nos… todos sabemos que al final la curiosidad mato al gato.

Ya frente al carro pudo echarle un mejor vistazo a aquel que había osado a interrumpirlo. El chico era bastante robusto, con cabello largo y castaño. Unas espirales rojas adornando sus mejillas. Vestía una camiseta roja con el Kanji "Comida" en negro en la parte frontal de su atuendo. Parecía tener la misma edad que Sasuke.

–¿Cuál es el problema Chōji? –Le pregunto el mayor con tono aburrido al menor.

–¡¿Qué demonios pasó con las costillas de cerdo, salsa barbecue y papitas que encargue traer a mi carreta?! –Pregunto desesperado el chico.

–Ahhhh, ¿solo eso?

–¡¿Cómo que solo eso?! ¡Asuma me prometió que todo lo que yo encargara me lo traerían, y muchas cosas que encargue no están aquí!

–ah haha veras… –dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –Nuestros superiores nos informaron que muchas de las cosas que pediste no eran necesarias para una expedición, así que consiguieron solo lo necesario y… más saludable ha. Asuma me pidió que te lo informara, pero creo que lo olvide.

–¡¿INNECESARIO?! ¿Dónde demonios esta toda la proteína? ¡¿Qué creen que haciendo la dieta del conejo bastara para esta expedición?! De todos nosotros ¿Quién es el que cocina? Ellos no saben nada de comida, YO SÍ ¿Por qué rayos tienen que entrometerse en mi área? ¿Por qué diablos…

–Al menos nos están haciendo un favor al traer comida saludable. De otra manera posiblemente todos acabemos rodando en este lugar. –Dijo Sasuke con un tono frio y asteado. –¿no lo crees, "gordo"?

Kakashi lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, una pizca de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos al verlo, pero ese reconocimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por decepción.

Claro que Chōji era otra historia. El joven tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y lo miraba con furia. Casi podía jurar que saldría fuego de sus ojos en cualquier instante. Claro que eso no lo haría retroceder a su palabra.

–¡¿Y QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA LLAMARME GORDO?! ¡MALDITO HUESO DE PESCADO! ¡VEN AQUÍ Y TE ROMPERE TODOS TUS HUESOS!

–¿ah sí? Aplastándome quizás, pero lo dudo. Además, no pienso perder mi tiempo con una bola de grasa como tú.

Los ojos del otro de ensancharon más de lo que era posible.

–¡SIGUEME LLAMANDO ASI Y TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO! –El chico lo observo y la misma pizca de reconocimiento cruzo por sus ojos, pero sus emociones no pararon ahí. –¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS UN UCHIHA! ¡ROMPERÉ TU MALDITO ROSTRO A VER SI ASí SIGUES HABLANDO! –Grito saliendo del auto mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa. Sasuke no hizo nada para detenerlo. Quedo sorprendido por la mención de su apellido. ¿Cómo demonios sabía quién era él? –¡¿YA NO ERES TAN VALIENTE O SÍ?! –iba a golpearlo justo en la cara, pero en ese mismo instante reacciono y se adelantó al golpe, dándoselo directamente en el rostro.

El chico cayo al suelo con fuerza. Su mejilla estaba tan roja como la espiral que la adornaba. Se levanto dispuesto a atacar mientras que Sasuke igualmente adquirió una posición ofensiva.

–¡MUY BIEN, SUFICIENTE USTEDES DOS! –les advirtió Kakashi, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la pelea para observar las acciones de cierto azabache.

Justo en ese instante resonó una alarma. Chōji cerró los ojos intentando controlar su errática respiración. Después de unos segundos los volvió a abrir y dio media vuelta, pero antes de alejarse más, se detuvo por un instante, sin voltear, hablo unas palabras que hicieron que un estremecimiento recorriera por el cuerpo de Sasuke.

–Puede que seas un Uchiha, pero eso no te hace superior a mi ni a nadie en este lugar. Además, he conocido a mejores personas con tu apellido y déjame decirte que ellos no eran unos bastardos como tú. –dicho eso último, abandono el lugar, dejando a Sasuke con los puños totalmente cerrados, temblando por la fuerza en ellos.

Kakashi dejo escapar un suspiro. –"Vaya, parece que este será un largo viaje" –Antes de que pudiera hacerle cualquier comentario al chico frente a él, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar nuevamente, y la misma voz aburrida se escucho por las bocinas del lugar.

–Atención, todo el personal a la plataforma. Prepárense para embarcar.

Sasuke vio a un montón de personas dirigirse hacia un punto. No espero a que aquel hombre le diera una indicación ni nada. Simplemente tomo sus cosas y salió de aquel lugar, sin percatarse de los ojos que lo miraban por detrás.

–"Si esa actitud no cambia, este chico no la pasara nada bien" No te complique las cosas Sasuke. Puede que tu apellido tenga renombre, pero si te metes con alguien del equipo, te metes con todos. –Le grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus palabras se le metieran en la cabeza al chico.

La tensión en su cuerpo fue indicio suficiente para saber que, efectivamente, lo había escuchado.

Kakashi solo pudo sonreír de medio lado. Claro que el gesto de vio oculto par la negra mascara y su mueca solo pudo ser notoria a través de sus ojos sonrientes.

–"Bien, esto será interesante."

.-.-.-.-.-.

La plataforma los bajo unos cuantos niveles. Su cuerpo se congelo mientras que sus ojos se posaron sobre un submarino gigante.

Su mandíbula cayo al suelo por el asombro. Estaba tan atónito que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien le choco directamente por detrás con unas cajas colocadas sobre una carretilla.

Por un momento pensó en reclamarle a aquella persona, pero incluso el sabía que no seria justo ya que había sido su culpa por quedarse ahí parado como baboso. "Mierda, tal vez Kakashi tenga razón. Ser un bastardo no me traerá nada bueno. ¿Pero por qué diablos tiene que ser tan difícil lidiar con la gente?"

–Oye niño, si buscas los caballitos, están atrás. –Le hablo un muchacho con burla mientras le señalaba la parte trasera con su pulgar. El chico lucía mayor que él, aunque no por mucho. Tenía cabello rubio largo, peinado con una media cola de caballo y un fleco cubriéndole el lado izquierdo del rostro, además de que sus ojos eran azules y parecía tenerlos finamente delineados con un color negro. Al igual que él, vestía un saco negro.

El chico continuo su camino con una mueca burlona en su rostro mientras pasaba al lado del otro, pero no se percato cuando un objeto cayo de una de las cajas.

Sasuke pensó en dejarlo tirado, a final de cuentas no era de su incumbencia, pero nuevamente la curiosidad mato al gato.

Suerte que los gatos tienen 7 vidas…. Aunque me pregunto… ¿Cuánto pueden durarle?

Tomo el objeto en su mano sin siquiera mirarlo.

–¡oye, tu! –Grito al chico quien se detuvo para voltear a verlo con curiosidad. –olvidaste tu dinamita –dijo como si nada hasta que sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el palo rojo entre sus manos. Espera… ¡¿DINAMITA?!

Sip

Definitivamente su curiosidad lo mataría algún día.

El joven se acercó a él y le extendió la mano para que le entregara el objeto.

Ya más de cercas, Sasuke pudo percatarse que la carretilla estaba repleta de varias cajas de dinamitas y otra clase de explosivos.

Sasuke lo miro intrigado.

–¿Qué otras cosas llevas allí?

Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos a más no poder. Una enorme sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro y sin previo aviso rodeo los hombros de Sasuke con su brazo y lo acerco a la carretilla con exaltación. Era como si hubiera estado esperando a que alguien le preguntara esas mismas palabras.

–¡VEN! ¡VEN! ¡TE MOSTRARE! –le dijo con más excitación de lo esperado.

Dicho arrebato lo molestó un poco, pero el interés hizo que se tragara su reclamo.

Ya frente a las cosas el chico comenzó a mover las cajas, bajarlas y destaparlas para descubrir su contenido.

–Aquí traigo pólvora, nitroglicerina, nitrocelulosa, fusibles, mecha, detonadores, TNT, cloratita, acetiluro de plata, ciclonita –La lista continuaba y se hacía cada vez más y más larga mientras este lanzaba cada objeto que tocaba sus manos por el aire sin ningún cuidado para que Sasuke las atrapara.

Parecía como si cada vez lanzara las cosas más alto que incluso tuvo que saltar unas cuantas ocasiones para atrapar objetos sospechosos que seguramente causarían una tragedia si chocaban contra el suelo.

–¡OIGAN, MUEVANSE! –comenzó a gritarles las personas que intentaban pasar por el caos que habían ocasionado en medio de la entrada, pero el chico no los escuchaba.

–Tengo más que solo eso. ¡Déjame mostrarte mi verdadero arte! ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TE ENCANTARA! –dijo con emoción brillando es sus ojos

Un hombre, ya bastante exasperado, hizo una mueca salvaje en su cara. Camino con pasos pesados y justamente al pasar al lado del ojiazul que seguía sacando diversos objetos con emoción mientras buscaba algo en específico, le golpeo la espalda con fuerza lo que provoco que cayera al suelo con un pequeño grito de dolor y todo el contenido de la caja se esparciera por el suelo.

El sonido de algo quebrándose altero a Sasuke. En ese momento no pudo contenerse.

–¡OYE, IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE TE PASA?! ERES UN INCONCIENTE, PUDISTE OCACIONAR UN ACCIDENTE O LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN –el joven en el suelo levanto la mirada para verlo sorprendido. La gente normalmente no lo trataba muy bien que digamos, y el hecho de que aquel pelinegro se preocupara por lo que había pasado, hizo que una calidez naciera en su pecho, pero el sentimiento desapareció rápidamente ante las palabras que prosiguieron. –NO QUIERO QUE TU ESTUPIDEZ ARRUINE ESTA EXPEDICIÓN. ¡HE ESPERADO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD Y TU NO ME LA QUITARAS!

"…oh…"

"Solo por eso…"

"Supongo que por eso nunca debes esperar nada de nadie… y eso es porque… nadie es como tú. Si tan solo estuvieras aquí…" –pensó, mientras su pecho dolía con el recuerdo ahora presente en su mente.

El hombre no le presto atención, simplemente continuo su camino. La gente comenzó a pasar a sus lados sin prestarle ni una sola mirada al chico en el suelo, y quienes lo hacían solo reían y lo miraban con burla.

Su cara estaba roja por la ira, y sobre todo… la vergüenza. No levanto la mirada. No quería ver la burla en los rostros de la gente, así que opto por levantar las cosas del suelo, hasta que su vista se poso sobre algo que hizo que sus ojos se aguadaran ligeramente.

–…ay no… –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero Sasuke volteo a mirarlo, apenas recordando que se hallaba en el suelo.

Se sintió ligeramente mal por el chico así que se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a ayudarlo a levantar el caos del suelo, pero se paro en un instante al ver que el otro se había detenido a contemplar algo en sus manos.

–¡Vaya, nadie aquí comprende el verdadero arte! –murmuro molesto para sí mismo. Sasuke lo miro mejor y se dio cuenta de que eran los restos de lo que parecía haber sido una abstracta pero hermosa figura de arcilla. El chico le dio unas cuantas vueltas intentando ver si tenía reparación.

–¿Tu la hiciste? –Le pregunto con la mayor amabilidad que pudo salir de su boca, claro que, para muchos sonaría como una simple pregunta seca, sin interés alguno. Como si solo la hiciera por obligación, y bueno, no era del todo mentira, aunque pocos podrían notar la verdadera pizca de sentimiento en las palabras. Y con otros se refería únicamente a su abuelo e Itachi, no es como que tuviera amigos o algo.

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos y lo miro de reojo.

–Si, lo hice. –dijo cortante.

El cambio de actitud repentina sorprendió al azabache. En ocasiones no le daría mas vueltas a asuntos como ese, pero se sintió ligeramente culpable de todo aquel lio. Si el no se hubiera quedado entretenido viendo la vista, el joven de su lado no habría tenido que pasar por aquella vergüenza. Si alguien le hubiera hecho lo mismo seguramente se habría puesto peor.

–Lo siento.

El rubio no cambio de expresión. Ni siquiera volvió a mirarlo. Eso había sonado igual de frío y cortante que lo otro.

–"¡VAMOS! ¡realmente lo siento! ¡pero no es mi culpa que mi voz suene exactamente igual! …¿o quizás no me estoy esforzando lo suficiente? ¡¿pero que más quiere que le diga?! AY, ESTO ES UN FASTIDIO … Itachi sabría que hacer… él siempre supo que hacer…"

–Mira, de verdad lo siento. No soy muy bueno interactuando con las personas ni para disculparme o cosas por el estilo, pero al menos lo estoy intentando. Así que confórmate con eso y siéntete afortunado. No pienso disculparme más de lo necesario.

El chico lo miro sorprendido.

–"¡Vaya! De verdad que es un asco para tratar con las personas. Por su actitud es alguien solitario. No me sorprende." –sonrió y una ligera carcajada escapo de sus labios. Sasuke lo vio con una ceja alzada.

–Descuida, no tienes porque disculparte. A veces yo puedo ser un melodramático. –Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas por la vergüenza, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. Lentamente se levanto del suelo y le ofreció la mano a Sasuke para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, quien sonrió de medio lado, pero no por eso era menos sincero el gesto.

Por fin terminaron de colocar todo en su lugar, pero antes de que cerraran la ultima caja pudo ver que dentro de ella había más esculturas de arcilla, figuras de animales y pájaros, bellamente esculpidos.

–Así que… eres artista.

–Es una forma de llamarme, claro. Adoro hacer arte, después de todo ¡EL ARTE ES EXPLOSIVO! –grito con el puño levantado. Muchas miradas se posaron sobre él, viéndolo como si estuviera loco.

–Me corrijo. Eres un pirómano lunático. Pero no me refería a tus explosivos, me refiero a tus figuras de arcilla. –Dijo apuntando a la caja. El chico rápidamente la cerro ocultando su contenido.

–oh eso… es… un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando. –dijo con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos cerrados, pero a Sasuke le pareció ver algo… ligeramente sospechoso en aquella mirada. –Quizás durante nuestra expedición te lo muestre. Mientras tanto será nuestro pequeño secreto. Por cierto…

Sasuke lo miro con curiosidad y espero a que el otro continuara.

–Te me haces muy familiar. ¿Quién eres, chico?

Una vena le salto en la frente ante aquella palabra: "chico" pero aun así contesto.

–Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Los ojos del otro se abrieron de para en par. Su rostro palideció por un breve segundo ante la sorpresa, pero el otro no tuvo tiempo de notarlo.

–"Uchiha… así que eres tu de quien escuche tanto tiempo."

Antes de que fuera mas notorio el impacto en su rostro, le ofreció la mano al pelinegro.

–Deidara. Será un gusto trabajar contigo, compañero Sasuke. –Le dijo, pero ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Respondió cordialmente al saludo, y antes de otra palabra, una ENÉRGICA voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

–¡SASUKE, AHÍ ESTAS! ¡VEN AQUÍ MUCHACHO! ¡AQUÍ HAY ALGUIEN A QUIEN QUIERO QUE CONOZCAS!

Ahí estaba Hashirama, mirándolo con su enorme sonrisa. Al lado de él había dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer.

Con un gesto se despidió de Deidara y se acercó hacia las personas que lo esperaban.

–Te presento al comandante Pain y la teniente Konan. Ellos dos estuvieron al mando de la primera expedición. –dijo con orgullo.

El hombre tenía piel blanca, un notable pelo anaranjado y ojos marrones. Tenía unas extrañas incrustaciones en la cara. La mujer igualmente tenia piel clara, cabello corto lacio de un color azul y ojos ámbar, con sombras alrededor se sus ojos de un tono azul-purpura. Definitivamente la mujer era muy atractiva.

Ambos tenían una mirada bastante seria, algo que lo inquieto ligeramente. Aquellas personas tenían un aura extraña rodeándolos. No sabia si pensar que el era un paranoico cuando se trataba de convivir con personas o es que en verdad había algo extraño con ellos dos.

La mujer fue la primera en romper el silencio.

–Sasuke Uchiha. Es un placer conocer al nieto de Madara y hermano menor de Itachi. –Dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para que la estrechara.

Sasuke se sorprendió ligeramente al notar lo firme del saludo. Aun tenia una pizca de inquietud dentro de él, pero no sabía el por qué, así que trato de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo… al menos por el momento… ya luego meditaría el por qué.

–Veo que ya tienes el diario –Hablo repentinamente el pelinaranja con una voz bastante profunda, causándole un respingo.

Sasuke solo asintió con seriedad. Ese tipo le causaba una muy mala espina, así que trataría de mantener la mayor distancia entre ellos dos, pero sin que fuera tan obvio. Después de todo, el hombre era el líder de la expedición.

Hashirama lo colpeo con su codo repentinamente para captar su atención. Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

–¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¿no lo crees? –dijo, señalando al colosal submarino.

–Definitivamente… Es impresionante… –dijo con sus ojos iluminados nuevamente por el asombro. Casi no podía ni hablar ante tal magnificencia. –Usted sí que sabe cómo pagar una deuda.

–LO SE JAJAJAJA Madara y yo siempre pensamos que no podías ponerle precio a la búsqueda del conocimiento.

–Aunque le aseguro que esto no será nada comparado a lo que pronto encontraremos –Dijo con la excitación en su voz saliendo a flote. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño en navidad.

–Definitivamente esto será favorecedor para todos. –Hablo nuevamente el comandante, con su mirada impasible.

–Atención todo el personal, prepárense para partir en 15 minutos –Aviso la voz atravesó de las bocinas.

–Es tiempo de partir, Hashirama –Pain y Konan se despidieron con una ligera reverencia y se marcharon.

Sasuke los miro por detrás mientras caminaban.

–Ya es hora, Sasuke. Tu destino espera. –Le dijo con suavidad y una sonrisa. Pero no una exagerada, sino… una diferente, pero cargada de felicidad, emoción, orgullo.

–No los decepcionare –refiriendose a su familia.

–Yo lo sé, después de todo, nunca lo hiciste. Ellos siempre estarán orgullosos de ti.

Sasuke le sonrió como agradecimiento y corrió para adentrarse al submarino.

–¡SUERTE MUCHACHO!

Y con este ultimo desapareció dentro del inmenso submarino, sin saber que su destino estaría a punto de cambiar por completo.

* * *

 **Hola chicos! lamento si tarde en subir este capitulo, pero ya solo me quedan dos semanas para entrar nuevamente a la escuela así que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones tardaran un poco, pero les prometo que esta historia llegara hasta el final! solo tenganme paciencia jeje**

 **Se que el capitulo es algo corto pero no quería dejarlos esperando. Hoy seguiré trabajando en las próximas partes, mientras tanto disfruten y diganme lo que opinan!**


	7. Infierno bajo el agua 1

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Infierno bajo el agua.**

 **Parte 1/?**

–¡Cierren la escotilla! –Se escuchaba la voz de todos los tripulantes e ingenieros resonando en los fríos muros de metal –Si, señor. Cierren la escotilla

–Konan, llego la hora. –dijo Pain con firmeza y determinación en su voz. Una fiereza oculta entre sus palabras, invisible a los oídos ajenos.

La mujer lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

–Control, sumerjan la capsula. Bájenla a 45 metros. –Ordeno, con la misma firmeza y seriedad que el hombre a su lado.

–Sumerjan la capsula a 45 metros.

–¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! Inclinación a 5 grados.

Con esto último, las cadenas que sujetaban al inmenso submarino se soltaron, dando así, por fin inicio a la tan ansiada expedición.

… ansiada…

JA

Si supieran lo que los aguardaba...

Lo ultimo que sus ojos vieron antes de sumirse en la obscura profundidad de las aguas fue la sonrisa de Hashirama difuminarse tras el ventanal.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de casi una hora divagando en el submarino, por fin encontró la habitación que le había sido asignada. Todo aquel lugar era como un enorme laberinto de metal. De no ser por las indicaciones y letreros en cada una de las puertas jamás habría sabido por donde caminar… no es que fuera admitirlo…

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se ensancharon con horror al notar las dos literas en cada extremo de la habitación.

–"¡Genial! Más amistades con las que interactuar." –pensó con sarcasmo.

Las paredes eran frías, algo que odiaba, y a pesar de tener dentro dos literas, un lavabo y un pequeño mueble con una silla; la habitación era pequeña. Sí, es pequeña la habitación, por mucho que cueste creerlo. Ya pueden imaginarse lo apretado que se hallaba todo. Apenas si podía dar unos cuantos pasos sin tropezar con las esquinas de los muebles. Las sabanas de las camas eran delgadas y tenia que conformarse con una sola almohada plana.

– "Vamos, ¿Qué rayos estaba esperando? ¿una habitación de lujo para mí solo? Sigue soñando Uchiha"

" _Puede que seas un Uchiha, pero eso no te hace superior a mí ni a nadie en este lugar."_

Las palabras de aquella tarde resonaron con fuerza en su mente, pero las bloqueo rápidamente sin prestarles mayor atención.

Miró hacia la parte superior de la litera y se encontró con un enorme bulto inmóvil a excepción del suave movimiento debido al ritmo de su respiración, escondido bajo las sabanas. –"Debe estar dormido" –Un extraño olor a tierra y perro le llego a su nariz como un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que llevara ambas manos a la nariz para abstenerse de seguir oliendo ese incomodo hedor.

–"¡Maldición! ¡¿Con quien diablos me toco compartir habitación?! ¡Apesta!"

–Atención, la cena de esta noche son frijoles cosidos, después habrá música ambiental… ay, ¿Quién escribió esto? Que problemáticos. –Escuchó hablar a la voz fastidiada por el micrófono.

–"¡NO, NO Y NO! No voy a dormir debajo de alguien que apesta como perro."

Volteo para dirigirse hacia la litera del otro extremo de la pequeña habitación, pero detuvo sus pasos en seco al ver que las camas ya estaban ocupadas con las pertenencias de otras personas.

–"Genial, y yo que creí que seria el primero en llegar." –Volvió a darse la vuelta con pesadez y colocó su mochila en un rincón de la única cama libre para que nadie fuera a chocar con ella y lastimar alguna de sus cosas por accidente.

Se recostó con cuidado tratando de ignorar el aroma lo mejor posible y permitió que sus ojos se cerraran, dejando que su mente comenzara a divagar.

Toda esta situación seguía pareciéndole tan irreal que sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría. –"Bueno, si es un sueño espero no despertar jamás" –pensó, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Iba a reacomodarse para obtener una posición más cómoda, pero la extraña sensación de que alguien lo miraba lo detuvo.

Lentamente entreabrió sus ojos, topándose directamente con unos ojos negros con las pupilas en vertical como hendiduras los cuales lo observaban analíticamente. La sorpresa fue tal que intento parase lo más rápido posible, olvidando por completo la cama sobre él.

–¡ITAIIIIIIIIIIII! –Su cabeza choco contra el metal con tal fuerza que pequeños puntos negros comenzaron a danzar frente a sus ojos.

–Estas moviendo la tierra –Le susurro el chico con los dientes apretados y rechinando, haciendo casi imposible que el azabache lo entendiera.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡QUE ESTAS MOVIENDO LA TIERRA! –De un de repente el chico y un enorme perro blanco salieron disparados de la cama de arriba para aterrizar con ferocidad en el suelo.

"¡¿Y AHORA UN PERRO?! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS METIO A UN PERRO EN EL SUBMARINO?! ¡Si el había tenido que dejar a Shiro encargado con Hashirama!"

El castaño lo tomo del brazo con fuerza.

–¡¿Pero que-?! –y antes de poder maldecir otra cosa, el chico ya lo había sacado de la cama con brusquedad, aventándolo a la esquina del cuarto, con el gigantesco perro acorralándolo y gruñéndole amenazadoramente si siquiera se atrevía a mover algún dedo.

–¡¿QUÉ ERES?! ¡¿IDIOTA?! ¡TIERRA! ¡TIERRA DE TODO EL MUNDO RECOLECTADA EN AÑOS! –Levanto la sabana de la cama revelando así pequeños bultos de tierra de diferentes tonalidades y espesores, con una banderita distinguiendo cada una. Por un momento se preguntó como diablos no se había clavado ninguna de esas cosas en su espalda. –¡AHHHHHGHHHHHHH! –Un grito NADA varonil escapó de los labios del moreno al ver su preciada tierra combinándose entre si –¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Inglaterra no debe unirse a Francia!

El chico comenzó a olfatear la tierra con desesperación y separarla según su olor al parecer. Sasuke lo miro con horror aumentado al doble.

"¿Qué acaso todos los bichos raros tenían que tocarle a él? O en este caso, PULGOSOS"

Su cara se puso roja de ira.

Olvidándose de su temor inicial, avanzo hacia el frente dándole un golpazo al rabioso quien trato de atacar su brazo, haciendo que chocara bruscamente contra el suelo y haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor.

Aquel sonido hizo que el chico se volteara de inmediato, interrumpiendo su tarea y viendo con pánico a su amigo noqueado en el suelo.

–¡AKAMARUUUUUUUUU! –Iba a lanzarse al rescate de su amigo, pero unas blancas manos lo sujetaron del cuello de su gabardina negra con fuerza, levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

Sus ojos se toparon directamente con un rostro enardecido con rabia.

–¡A VER PERRO SARNOSO! ¡O QUITAS ESA TIERRA DE MI CAMA AHORA MISMO O JURO QUE ME LAS ARREGLO PARA SACAR A TU MASCOTA FUERA DE ESTA NAVE!

Eso ultimo detono la furia del otro.

–¡TOCALE UN SOLO PELO A AKAMARU Y QUIEN TERMINARA FUERA DE ESTA NAVE SERAS TU!

–¿de verdad? ¡UPS! ¡creo que ya le toqué MÁS de un pelo! ¡Oye tú! –Le grito, dirigiéndose al can que seguía noqueado en el suelo –¡Para la próxima ponle correa a tu perro antes de que noquee a ambos!

–¡SUFICIENTE! –Sujeto con fuerza los brazos de Sasuke y los arrojo con brusquedad, liberándose de su agarre. El castaño iba a arrojarle un golpe en la cara cuando un familiar aroma llego a su nariz. Inmediatamente comenzó a olfatear con intriga y a acortar la distancia que había entre ambos.

Sasuke comenzó a retroceder con suspicacia, pero el chico no se detenía y cada segundo que pasaba, invadía más su espacio personal. Una mueca de desprecio adornó su pálido rostro.

–Oye…Tu olor me es familiar ¡¿quién demonios eres?! ¡HABLA!

Al ver que el pelinegro ignoraba sus palabras y solo trataba de poner la mayor distancia entre ellos, su paciencia se colmó.

De un brinco acortó toda la distancia que el otro había logrado poner entre ellos y lo tomo de las muñecas, inmovilizando y bloqueando las inútiles patadas que le lanzaba.

–¡MALDITA SEA, DEJAME IR!

Jalo su muñeca haciendo que estirara el brazo y comenzó a olfatearlo. El azabache se sintió avergonzado y cohibido al sentir como violaban su intimidad.

La escena era perturbadora.

–¡¿pe-pe-pero qué demonios cre-crees que ha-haces?! –"¡Demonios! ¿acaso acababa de tartamudear? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha tartamudea? Bueno, no es como si un CHICO se la hubiera pasado OLFATEÁNDOLO antes."

Su cara estaba totalmente roja al tener al otro husmeándolo como si el fuera costal de comida.

–Saber quién eres ¿Qué más? De otra manera no estaría oliéndote, no es como si fuera un placer para mi ¿sabes? Ahora cállate, intento concentrarme –Le gruño, bastante similar al gruñido de un perro. –¡BINGO! –El chico esbozo una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado, mostrando unos colmillos más afilados de lo normal, un detalle que ciertamente no había pasado desapercibido para el otro. –Veamos… grafito de lápiz, borrador, tiza, comiste bolas de arroz esta mañana, tienes un perro Akita de dos años, tocaste un pergamino mesopotámico del año 2000 a.C. Estos son los aromas indiscutibles de un cartógrafo y lingüista. Pero hay un olor más… tienes el aroma de… –Sus ojos se ensancharon a no más poder.

–¡¿Pero cómo rayos-?! –Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos del chico dándole la vuelta y empujándolo hacia la puerta, con la ayuda de su perro quien había recobrado la conciencia.

–¡NO PUEDES QUEDARTE! ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO!

Intentó detener los empujes, pero eran 2 contra 1, sin contar de que ambos contaban con colmillos afilados que definitivamente no quería sentir atravesando su piel.

–¡YA BASTA! –Grito con furia, pero en eso su cuerpo perdió el balance. Intento amortiguar su caída sosteniéndose de las paredes, pero su cara fue a estrellarse directamente contra… no tengo idea, pero era suave y definitivamente tenia un aroma muy peculiar.

Levanto la mirada y casi le da un infarto al ver unos profundos ojos miel en llamas mirándolo con las cejas hacia abajo en un gesto sumamente molesto y aterrador. La mano de la mujer se levantó con fiereza.

En ese momento temió por su vida.

Estaba listo para recibir el golpe fatal, pero nunca llego. En su lugar, sintió como la mano lo tomaba del cuello de su saco y lo despegaba de los enormes e irreales senos de la mujer, arrojándolo hacia la pared.

El golpe no fue tan duro, así que no tardó mucho en reaccionar.

–¡¿Usted que hace aquí?!

La mujer ni lo miro, simplemente llevo su mirada de enfado hacia el otro chico y su perro que la miraban atemorizados. Tsunade se cruzó de brazos, con un aura oscura rodeándola.

–Con que llenando las camas de tus compañeros con tierra de nuevo ¿verdad?, ¡Kiba! creí que acordamos que no pelearías con otros niños. –le espeto la mujer.

–¡Yo NO acordé nada! –Reclamo Kiba con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Ah no? –Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por el rostro de la mujer. –¡vaya! ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

De su bolsa saco lo que parecía ser un pescado crudo. El perro y el castaño chillaron con horror haciendo que la sonrisa de Tsunade se ensanchase más.

–¡ATRÁS! –ataco la mujer con el pescado zangoloteándose y salpicando a todos lados. –¡Tengo un pescado y no dudare en usarlo!

–¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –El par le gruño, pero cuando ella amenazo con acercarse más, ambos echaron a correr de vuelta a su escondite bajo las sabanas.

–JAJA ¡Eso es! ¡Corran de vuelta a su madriguera, salvajes! ¿mmm? ¿Estás bien? –Vio a Sasuke que se mantenía en la puerta de la habitación, contemplando la escena como si hubiera sido sacada de la peor comedia jamás hecha. La mujer sonrió ante la estupefacción del chico.

–Descuida, solo quita las cosas de cualquier otra de las camas. Son de Kiba, le encanta abarcar territorio. No le prestes atención. Eso sí, no vuelvas a aplastar su tierra por accidente.

Lentamente tomo sus cosas y cambio de cama, remplazando lo que la ocupaba con sus propias pertenencias mientas la mujer lo observaba recargada en el marco de la puerta y con sus brazos cruzados.

–No me dijo que usted seria parte de la expedición. –le reclamo con molestia mientras comenzaba a vaciar su mochila y guardar sus pertenencias. Como si aquel pequeño detalle significara el fin del mundo.

–Creí que lo sabrías, después de todo, mi abuelo te mostro las referencias de las personas que participarían en esta expedición. –Respondió sin más.

–Si, pero no tuve tiempo de revisarlas todas, además, no sé nada de usted. Solo que se metió a mi casa para emborracharse y me arrastro a la mansión de su abuelo en un carro que estuvo a punto de estrellar en varias ocasiones.

Una vena punzo en la frente de la mujer, quien contuvo un gruñido y pensó golpear la cabezota del chico, pero por lo que había escuchado de cierto peli-plateado y por lo que acababa de presenciar hace unos momentos, su compañero Uchiha no estaba teniendo el mejor de los momentos, y eso que el viaje debería hacerlo sentir mejor. Por fin su sueño y el de su familia se hacía realidad. Claro que no podía culpar a la tripulación entera del mal humor del azabache. El chico ciertamente también tenía que trabajar en su actitud, la cual no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

–Bien, permíteme presentarme de la manera correcta. –dijo mientras se desprendía del marco y le extendía la mano para que el otro la estrechara. –Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, médico a bordo. Según mi agenda, tu eres mi cita de las 3:00 p.m., pero ya que tu no te dignaste en pasar a mi consultorio decidí venir por mi propia cuenta. Y que suerte que lo hice. Acabo de evitar que te echaran de tu propia habitación. Por nada.

El moreno se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada al suelo mientras refunfuñaba para sí mismo.

–claro, como si eso hubiera sido posible jmph.

–Así pues, ¡manos a la obra! –La mujer sacó una ENORME SIERRA de su bolsa, haciendo que a Sasuke se le desapareciera el color por completo. La cara de estupefacción del chico la hizo carcajear por dentro. Aquellas reacciones del menor ciertamente la ponían de buen humor.

–Bastante lindo, ¿no lo crees? –Dijo, refiriéndose a la sierra que hacia danzar en su mano peligrosamente de lado a lado sin ningún cuidado. –Las instrucciones dicen que esta belleza corta un fémur en 28 segundos, yo podría hacerlo en dos, ahora saca la lengua y di AH.

Apenas si sus labios se separaron para reclamar la mujer le introdujo un abatelenguas en la boca para examinarlo.

–Así que, Sasuke dime, ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida? ¿una linda chica de la que te hayas despedido? –obviamente no podía responderle con palabras, pero sus ojos la miraban aburridos, señalándole que, aunque en efecto existiera alguien en su vida, no respondería a eso.

Tomando su silencio como respuesta, la mujer prosiguió con su chequeo sin más mientras el otro solo rodaba los ojos, hasta que…

–Acaso… –volteo los ojos en dirección de la voz. La rubia lo miraba con los ojos apretados y una sonrisa socarrona que lo sacaron de sus casillas. La sonrisa se alargo aun más cuando la mujer abrió la boca para hablar. –… ¿es un chico?

…

...

–¡UUUGHHHH! ¡UUUAAGHHH! ¡UUUAAAAGHH!

–¡OYE! ¡No te tragues eso, niño torpe! -con una brutal palmada, la mujer lo golpeó en la espalda haciendo que el palito de madera saliera disparado de su garganta y callera al piso, ensuciándolo todo de su baba.

Un hilo de saliva escurría de sus labios mientras el azabache intentaba recuperar su compostura.

–"¡¿Cómo mierda se atrevía a pensar siquiera eso de el?! El, Sasuke Uchiha, atraído hacia otro HOMBRE. ¡¿Qué clase de aberración era esa?! El jamás caería tan bajo como para sentir esa clase de "amor" hacia otro hombre, simplemente era RIDÍCULO.

–Vamos, no es para tanto. Simplemente era una pregunta -dijo Tsunade mientras limpiaba con asco el suelo con un pañuelo.

El brazo del castaño levantó ligeramente la sabana, revelando su rostro y la de su compañero. Una sonrisa burlesca adornaba su rostro.

–JA, apuesto a que nadie en su sano juicio, HOMBRE o mujer querría estar con un amargado, bastardo como el. –El perro soltó un ladrido, acordando con las palabras de su humano mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Puedo tener el amor y compañía de quien yo quiera si así lo deseara, aliento de perro! -espeto el pelinegro.

–¡OH, SÍ! ¡Seguro que si, teniente frío! –rió con burla y sarcasmo el castaño –Seguro que tu soledad es únicamente elección propia y no por causa de tu inherente falta de carisma.

Su sonrisa solo se ensancho más al ver al pelinegro apretar los puños en un patético intento por contener su ira. Desde su lugar podía escuchar el crujir de los nudillos y rechinido de dientes del más pálido.

–¡ya basta, Kiba! Mete tu cabeza de vuelta a tu agujero.

El mencionado soltó un bufido y rodando los ojos, volvió a ocultar su cabeza entre las sabanas y almohadas.

La mujer masajeó sus sienes por un momento antes de regresar a su trabajo.

–"ayyyy, estos chicos harán que pierda la cabeza"

Mientras tanto, Sasuke tomaba respiraciones profundas para calmar su rabia. Una ultima respiración y volvió a abrir los ojos para toparse con la imagen de la medico sujetando unos enormes vasos de vidrio, la sonrisa intacta en su rostro, y a decir verdad… podría decir que se veía mas perturbadora que antes…

La miró con una ceja alzada.

–¿Qué se supone que haga con ellos? ¿llenarlos? -una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios ante su propia broma, pero rápidamente desapareció al ver como la sonrisa de la mujer se agrandaba.

Trago con fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera perder su dignidad por completo, la voz de su salvador llegó al rescate.

–Sasuke Uchiha, favor de reportarse en el puente.

Por primera vez le alegraba escuchar la voz de aquel muchacho tras el micrófono.

–Gracias Kami –rápidamente escapo de la habitación, esquivando a la rubia sin mirar atrás.

Tsunade solo lo miro divertida mientras el joven desaparecía tras unas puertas de acero. Un largo suspiro abandono su boca. –con estos chiquillos… ahhhhh, solo espero que mis reservas de sake duren todo el camino…

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos! por si me extrañaron, estoy de vuelta jaja, al fin tengo vacaciones y voy a poder subir unos cuantos capítulos antes de volver a entrar. No prometo hacerlo rápido jeje ya que ando haciendo otro proyecto. Por si a alguno le gusta Dramatical Murder, ando haciendo un dibujo de Aoba en digital 3 entonces tardare en actualizar.**

 **Espero se entretengan con el capitulo. Comenten por favor, ya saben que sus comentarios me dan ánimos de seguir.**

 **¡Que tengan un excelente día! :)**


End file.
